Loneliness Soledad
by Smithback
Summary: Harry y Hermione son dos niños solitarios que se encuentran en Hogwarts, formando una fuerte unión de amistad, con un trasfondo de amor. Traducción. Autor: Piccolo999.
1. Chapter 1

#58

Personajes de J.K.R

Historia de Piccolo999

Traducción de Smithback

**Loneliness**

**Soledad**

La oficina del director de Hogwart's se encontraba silenciosa. Los retratos movibles sobre las paredes, se encontraban en mutismo. Fawkes, el fénix estaba callado. Dos figuras estaban una en frente de la otra, ambas en silencio. El tipo de silencio que venía sobre las alas de las malas noticias.

La figura más alta, el director, tenía una nota en su mano; la figura más pequeña era una mujer, vieja pero fuerte, quien además tenía una expresión parecida a la que tendría si le dijesen que acabasen de quemar vivo a un familiar; lo cual, estaba cerca de ser la verdad. De hecho, era por la quema de una familia, que estaba ahí; solo que no había sido la suya.

Finalmente la mujer mayor rompió el silencio. "Eso no puede ser cierto, Albus" dijo ella con la voz cortada.

Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela Hogwarts, dio un profundo suspiro y dejó caer la nota, que cayó arrugada sobre el escritorio. "Es verdad, Minerva." hubo una pausa, más silencio. "Harry Poter prendió fuego a la casa de su tía y tío, el fuego fue imparable. Los bomberos mugle trataron de apagarlo, pero no sabían con que se enfrentaban, no hubo sobrevivientes más que el mismo joven Harry. Solo el no resultó herido. Los mugles lo encontraron merodeando las obscuras ruinas."

"¿Por qué él haría algo así?" Minerva McGonagall no pudo esconder el horror en su voz. Dumbledore rehuyó con culpabilidad la mirada. "¿Albus?" preguntó curiosa Minerva.

Dumbledore se aferró al silencio, negándose a soltarlo.

"¿Por qué no se lo dices?" Dijo insidiosamente uno de los retratos .. "Dile lo que hiciste, Dumbledore"

Albus Dumbledore se giró de cara al retrato con gran furia.

"¡Calla Phineas!"

El retrato de Phineas Nigellus se mostraba imperturbable ante la ira de Dumbledore. Le miró con superioridad al actual director de Hogwarts, sabiendo que con sus palabras forzaría al director.

"¿'Albus?" la voz de Minerva rompió las tensas miradas entre retrato y director. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

Dumbledore bajó la cabeza, apenado. "Nada" Dijo el quietamente. "Hice nada."

Minerva McGonagall frunció el ceño. "NO estoy segura de entender."

"No hice nada, Minerva." Cuando ella iba a replicar, Dumbledore habló de nuevo. "solo me senté y por consecuencia no hice nada. Vi como Harry era abusado por su familia."" McGonagall estaba en shocck.

"Pude haberlo detenido, pero no lo hice; tenía miedo de romper la magia de protección con la que Lily nos había bendecido, por lo que consigné al niño a una infancia de descuido y abuso. Ahora es ya muy tarde."

"fue entonces forzado." Dijo McGonagall después de una larga meditación. "¿Harry se vio forzado a protegerse?"

"no, no fue en defensa propia. No directamente. Harry soñó con quemar a su familia, por lo que su magia lo hizo real. Se despertó con la matanza que sus sueños habían escrito."

Minerva tembló ante ese pensamiento. "¿qué sucedió con el niño?"

"está con los mugles, lo que pase después, aún no lo sé."

"¿y qué vamos a hacer nosotros?"

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio una vez más. Éste silencio siguió y siguió , alargándose. Era un silencio de inacción, más que de palabras. Dumbledore se silenció por cerca de cuatro años. Una vez que Harry cumplió 11 años, finalmente el silencio fue roto.

Notas de la traductora

-primero que nada, gracias por leer.

Más aclaraciones sobre ésta historia, en dos días junto con el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias, Hasta pronto.


	2. Soledad 2

Harry Potter pertenece a Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tightenj J.K. Rowling

La historia es dePiccolo999

Aclaración: es un universo paralelo, por lo que Harry y Hermione son personas muy diferentes a las de los libros.

**Soledad**

El tren de Hogwarts había ya partido, y Hermione Granger aún tenía que encontrar un lugar en el cual dejar sus cosas e instalarse para el viaje. Algunos compartimientos estaban llenos de niños, algunos otros no tanto; pero Hermione no se sentía bienvenida en ninguno de ellos; pero aunque lo sintiese, tambpoco entraría en alguno de ellos. Ella era lo que se llamaría una niña solitaria. Cuando joven, jamás había jugado con los otros niños; en el colegio ella se separaba de los demás y no hizo amigo alguno; en el parque, ella se encontraba un punto tranquilo para sentarse sola para leer sus libros. Ni siquiera sus padres la conocían muy bien. Se conomunicaba lo mínimo que pudiese con ellos y con otros adultos, lo cual para algunos era un gran avance sobre su absoluta negación para convivir con otros niños de su edad.

No era que Hermione no quisiese amigos de su propia edad. Cuando la gente la llamaba 'niña solitaria '.solo señalaban. Usualmente ella lloraba durante la noche, desesperada por tener a alguien. Su necesidad era grande, pero aún así, al llegar el día, y con él, la oportunidad de conectarse con otros niños o con quien fuese, , ella simplemente no podía. Su padre, con quien ella vivía, estaba generalmente ocupado con el trabajo y demasiado atareado para tener tiempo para ella. Tampoco era que él fuese del tipo cariñoso. Su madre la veía con poca frecuencia, cada dos semanas, pero A veces faltaba a sus citas por tener una resaca o estar desmallada en algún lugar. Cuando Hermione recibió su carta de Hogwarts, se encontraba encantada por ésta nueva oportunidad de conocer y explorar, así que a pesar de la aprensión de su padre, ella demandó que la dejasen ir.

Quedaba un compartimiento por revisar, esperando que estuviese vacío, Hermione abrió la puerta un poco y se asomó; alcanzó a ver un par de piernas estiradas, lo cual fue suficiente para ella. Con el corazón latiéndole, cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo y dio un una profunda respiración para tranquilizarse.

"Son Sliterins de cuarto año." Hermione dio un respingo cuando la persona detrás de ella habló. Se dio la vuelta para darle la cara a quien había hablado. Tomó con fuerza la correa de su baúl . Quien había hablado era un chico de su misma edad, pequeño, delgado y vistiendo unos desalineados pantalones, junto con una camisa con el cuello arriba; sus lentes se habían roto y pegado con cinta adhesiva; su obscuro y revoltoso cabello le cubrían la frente y obscurecían sus ojos. Estaba sentado en el piso al lado de su baúl dándole vuelta a su varita con la mano. "No quieren a los de primer año en su compartimientno, al menos no a mi."

Hermione miró al chico y sintió su garganta secar; tomó con más fuerza aún la correa.

"¿Eres nacida de mugles? Lo eres, ¿verdad?"

El chico giraba su varita, luego la lanzaba al aire, para luego atraparla y apuntarla hacia ella. La punta chispeó y una pequeña flama cobró vida. Una vez más, Hermione, respingó y miró nerviosa a la flama. El chico notó su ansiedad y una mirada de reconocimiento cruzó por su cara. Movió la varita y apagó la flama. Con un rápido movimiento se levantó guardando su varita. Levantó sus manos al tiempo que dio un paso hacia ella.

"Lo siento." Dijo, pasando una mano por su cara. Hermione pudo ver por un momento, sus ojos verdes. "Mi nombre es Harry Potter, ¿cuál es el tuyo?"

Hermione abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Había leído sobre Harry Potter, _el-niño-que-vivió. _Estaba en algunos de los libros que había leído dentro de sus lecturas extracurriculares. En los textos más antiguos se hablaba de él con admiración y decían que era el niño que logró lo que ningún otro mago había conseguido, había acabado con el mago obscuro Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, uno de los tratados más actuales, de tan solo unos pocos años, Harry Potter se mencionaba de una manera no tan aduladora, ese autor comparaba a Harry con el mismo mal que una vez derrotó; el libro mencionaba que Harry había quemado a su familia, tía, tío y primo, vivos; y que desde entonces, se encontraba recluso en un hospital psiquiátrico para niños mugles..

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Harry. Hermione desvió la mirada, dirigiéndola a sus pies. "¿NO sabes tu nombre?" la última parte fue dicha con algo de diversión. Hermione mantuvo la mirada en la punta de sus lustrosos zapatos negros. "¿No puedes hablar?" cuando no obtuvo respuesta, Harry aclaró su garganta. "NO había conocido a alguien mudo antes."

Hermione lo miró. sus mejillas se sentían calientes por el sonrojo en su cara.

"está bien." Dijo Harry, ofreciéndole la mano.

Hermione la miró y negó con la cabeza.

Harry estaba confundido. "NO tengo alguna enfermedad o algo por el estilo…" cuando notó que ella no tomaba su mano, él la retiró y colocó en su bolsillo, como si fuese un arma letal. "O.k, así que tambpoco te gusta tocar a las personas ¿te sentarías al menos conmigo?" Hermione tuvo que meditarlo. El chico podía llegar a ser peligroso, tal y como lo sugería el libro, supuestamente había quemado viva a su familia. De una manera extraña, parecía seguro de si mismo, y aún así, ella no se sentía amenazada por él. Parecía aislado de los demás, ya que estaba ahí sentado fuera, solo, tal como ella.

"Prometo no intentar tocarte." Dijo Harry, sonriendo; una sonrisa que parecía tan confortable y cálida, que ella no pudo más que asentir y aceptar su propuesta. De todas formas, ella colocó estratégicamente su baúl entre los dos, solo por si acaso.

Harry le hablaba, con voz suave, del mundo mágico, hablaba de las cosas que había visto y leído; otros magos que había encontrado. Mantuvo la conversación por si solo, sin preguntarle algo, solo dejándola escuchar. Hermione comenzó a relajarse, dando de vez en cuando alguna mirada de vez en cuando al niño que había penetrado sus paredes más rápido que nadie de su edad hasta ahora. Era un enigma, tan diferente de lo que había imaginado cuando leyó sobre él. La mayoría de los niños de su edad, al enfrentarse con el silencio y la incapacidad de tocarla, simplemente la daban por una causa perdida, demasiado difícil para tratar. No Harry. ¿por qué lo intentaba? ¿por qué lo intentaba? Ella no le había ofrecido nada, y aún así, no parecía importarle. El seguía hablándole, como si tuviesen una conversación, además, estaba él sonriendo, una pequeña sonrisa, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

¿quién era éste niño? ¿éste Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el niño que había quemado a su familia, el niño que había intentado amistar con Hermione Granger?

Harry se sentó con ella todo el camino en el tren; se sentó con ella en los pequeños botes que los llevaron hasta la escuela de magia Hogwarts; se quedó prudentemente cerca de ella mientras se dirigían al gran comedor. Hermione podía sentir los ojos de cientos de estudiantes sobre de ella, por lo que se puso los brasos cruzados sobre su pecho. Encojiédnose y escondiéndose en su largo y rizado cabello. Daba profundos respiros y contaba los pasos para distraerse 1… 2… 4… sabía que venir a éste lugar iba a ser difícil. Lo sabía y se había preparado lo mejor que pudo, y sin embargo la sensación seguía siendo sobrecogedora, mucho más de lo que se podía haber esperado.

"Todo está bien." Susurró Harry, al notar su comportamiento.

Hermione no se sintió reconfortada, pero apreció el esfuerzo. La mujer que los dirigía, una mujer mayor llamada McGonagall, los hizo formarse en una línea frente a los profesores. Colocó un asiento entre ellos con un viejo y desgastado sombrero encima. Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que esa era la ceremonia de selección de la que había leído; como para comprobar sus pensamientos, la profesora comenzó a explicar que los niños debían pasar adelante, después se les sería colocado el sombrero seleccionador. Hermione comenzó a recordar todo lo que había leído sobre Hogwarts y sus casas Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Hufflepuff valora el trabajo arduo, la paciencia y la lealtad; Gryffindor valora el valor y la caballerosidad; Ravenclaw valora la inteligencia y sabiduría, ella suponía que ahí es donde quedaría; Slytherin valoraba la ambición, la destreza y el ingenio. Se destacaba que era también la casa de la que lord Voldemort había sido miembro.

"¡'Granger, Hermione!"

Demasiado pronto, era su turno de estar en el centro, y ser sorteada. Hermione se puso rígida y se dirigió al banquillo para después colocarse el sombrero.

"¡ah! ¿no eres tu una niña interesante?" susurró una voz en su cabeza. "si, puedo ver una gran inteligencia en ti, no podrías pertenecer a otra casa más que ¡ RAVENCLAW!" esa última parte fue dicha en voz alta.

Hermione se quitó el sombrero, al tiempo que recibía un gran aplauso del gran comedor. Se sonrojó visiblemente y rápidamente tomó asiento en la parte más alejada y solitaria de Ravenclaw, para que nadie pudiese felicitarla y darle palmaditas. Mantuvo la vista abajo mientras todos los demás hablaban. Rápidamente toda la atención regresó a la selección.

Hermione se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó que el nombre de _¡Harry Potter!_ Fue llamado. Todo el gran comedor quedó en silencio. Ella levantó la cabeza para ver al niño con el que había amistado en el tren. Él se movía lentamente hacía el banquillo, ignorando al resto de los demás. Le colocaron el sombrero mientras ella se preguntaba en que casa quedaría. Al igual que el comedor, contuvo el aliento mientras Harry se sentaba y se quedaba ahí por lo que pareció ser un largo rato.

Finalmente el silencio fue roto por un gran estruendo irrumpió en el gran comedor cuando el sombrero proclamó "¡Sliterin!"

*Notas de la traductora.

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a Piccolo999, por darme su permiso para traducir ésta increíble historia.

-la historia está terminada, consta de 27 capítulos.

-para mi, en pocas palabras la historia es tierna.

- como verán más adelante, los personajes son bastante complicados y su acercamiento no será fácil, pero si muy tierno, sensible y amigable.

-Las actualizaciones serán una vez a la semana.

-espero lean toda la historia o al menos hasta el siguiente capítulo para decidir si les gusta o no.

Gracias,

Smithback.


	3. Soledad III

Bueno, tengo un gato, libros, una cama, zapatos, pan, … nop, 'Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad.

Es de J.K. Rowling y la historia es de Piccolo999

**Loneliness**

**Soledad III**

El banquete de bienvenida había terminado HACÍAN algunas horas ya; los alumnos de primer año tenían tiempo de estar lejos de sus hogares, los estudiantes más grandes se habían dormido después de haber platicado con sus compañeros, y la mayoría de los profesores habían decidido ya terminar el día, al saber que tendrían que comenzar temprano LA MAÑANA siguiente.

Dos magos, sin embargo, no sucumbían aún a la comodidad de sus almohadas, y en su lugar, discutían un tema preocupante, Harry Potter había sido seleccionado para Slytherin.

Severus Snape se encontraba frente a la chimenea, observando al fuego y sus palpitantes llamas; él, dándole la espalda al director. Dumbledore, detrás de su escritorio, con la mirada fija en la espalda de su colega.

"recordarás que ya he pasado por eso. Tom Riddle mostró varios signos que el joven Harry ha mostrado. Ambos quedaron huérfanos desde pequeños, ambos tenían una magia peligrosa y descontrolada, además de una obsesión por el robo y la destrucción de propiedad. Esto no ha ayudado a aliviar mis miedos."

Severus Snape estaba quieto como piedra, su postura tensa.

Dumbledore dio un profundo respiro. "'Severus, sé como te sientes, pero he estado en ésta posición antes y me prometí a mi mismo, no cometer el mismo error que cometí con Tom."

Cuando Snape habló, su voz parecía carente de emoción. "¿vas a matar al niño?" Rio burlonamente y con crudeza. "¿o prefieres que yo lo haga? Es uno de mis estudiantes ahora, supongo que sería fácil entrar a su dormitorio por la noche y lanzar una silenciosa maldición acecina. ¿es eso lo que quieres, Albus?"

Dumbledore parecía horrorizado. "lo que quiero es que Harry sea un niño pacífico y bien adaptado, no lo es, por lo que tenemos que lidiar con ello. Pero no pienses ni por un segundo que quiero esto, Severus."

"¿Has considerado la profecía?"

"Lo he hecho."

"entonces ¿cómo podemos hacerlo? Incluso si el niño está destinado a convertirse en un mago obscuro ¿cómo podemos matarlo sabiendo que él es el único capaz de acabar con el Lord obscuro?"

"las profecías no están escritas en piedra." Explicó Dumbledore. "son algo voluble. No puedo dejarlo al azar. Si dejamos a Harry ser, y se convierte en un mago obscuro, como me temo, entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos solo por Voldemort sino de él también.¿te puedes imaginar la destrucción que ellos dos podrían hacer al mundo mágico? No, Severus, es mejor terminarlo ahora, ésta noche."

"Yo no lo haré." Dijo Snape enfáticamente.

Dumbledore comenzó a replicar, pero Snape lo detuvo. "Te estás precipitando. Crees que el niño es demasiado peligroso, pero sigue siendo eso, solo un niño. Tenemos tiempo, no tenemos que tomar ésta desición ahora. Te lo ruego, ¡no hagas esto ahora!"

"¿y cuánto quieres que espere? ¿una semana, dos, un año? ¿cuándo decidiremos, Severus? ¿ ¿cuándo sea demasiado tarde?"

Severus Snape se mantubo en silencio por cerca de un minuto; su mente un montón de pensamientos enredados. Finalmente habló, su voz baja y resignada. "Un año, dale al chico un año."

"¡y si al final de ese año, no muestra signos de esperanza?"

Un silencio más largo ésta vez. Dumbledore esperó. Snape habló entre dientes. "lo matamos."

*Notas de la tradutora:

.por ahora he traducido hasta el capítulo 22, pero cuando termine de traducirla, comenzaré a actualizar dos veces por semana. Eso será, más o menos en dos semanas más de una actualización por semana.

-muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews.


	4. Soledad IV

Personajes por la maravillosa J.K.R

Historia de Piccolo999

Traducción de Smithback

Soledad IV

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry había llegado a Hogwarts. Había usado los primeros días para famliarisarse con sus nuevos alrededores; exultándose con su nueva libertad. El castillo y sus alrededores eran mucho más grandes que el ala para niños del hospital psiquiátrico Waltham. Cuando no estaba en clase, pasaba su tiempo paseando por los corredores, adaptándose al extraño comportamiento de las escaleras, observando a los retratos movibles y creando un mapa mental de Hogwarts.

Por la noche, él solía utilizar un útil hechizo que había encontrado en uno de sus libros que le alertaba sobre la presencia de otros, permitiéndole moverse por el castillo durante la noche, evitando ser detectado. Si estaba particularmente aburrido entraba a los salones de clase, tomaba algunos objetos al azar, una bonita pluma de oro de la profesora McGonagall, un raro libro de hechizos dejado en el escritorio del profesor Flitwick, y lo que le gustase en el momento. Por supuesto que era lo suficientemente inteligente para esconder los objetos en un lugar seguro. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo cuando llegó a Hogwarts fue encontrar un lugar para esconder sus recolecciones. Había elegido una pared cerca de los dormitorios de Hufflepuff. había removido con ayuda de magia una parte de la pared y así creado su propio lugar incógnito seguro y En caso de que alguien se acercase y preguntase, se aseguró de que no pudiesen probar nada.

Fue durante su segundo día en Hogwarts, que fue convocado a la oficina del director. El viejo profesor que lo había 'rescatado' del hospital mental, le hizo recordar la promesa que le había hecho jurar a Harry, antes de darle su carta de Hogwarts, que Harry no debía volver, jamás a robar algo. Harry alegó y mintió sobre su inocencia. Y sin pruebas, Dumbledore, aunque con renuencia, tuvo que dejarlo ir.

Al final de la tercera noche, Harry tenía en su cabeza un mapa bastante completo de Hogwarts; o al menos, uno bastante completo sobre los lugares más obvios. Un viejo castillo como aquel debía tener bastantes secretos y él estaba determinado a encontrarlos todos.

Hasta ese punto, Lo más intrigante había sido su encuentro con su profesor de pociones Severus Snape. él lo había elegido de entre los estudiantes, durante la primera clase, haciéndole preguntas básicas y no tan básicas sobre pociones. Harry había estudiado bastante antes de llegar a Hogwarts, por lo que estaba más que preparado, así que contestó tres correctamente. Snape no reconoció su logro y simplemente siguió con lo suyo, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro. De todas formas, Harry sintió algo; Severus Snape lo estaba evaluando. ¿por qué? Él no lo sabía, sabía que su profesor de pociones tenía un interés en él, pero ahora Harry era el interesado.

El resto de la semana pasó como un juego de ajedrez entre los dos; totalmente silencioso e invisible para los demás. Snape solía preguntarle cosas específicas durante la clase; como si lo quisiese atrapar en Jaque mate, pero Harry siempre lograba salir. Snape lo miraba con suspicacia y Harry siempre lo notaba, notaba la mirada del mago sobre él. Cuando Snape miraba a otro lado, Harry miraba a su jefe de casa con escrutinio.

La pregunta era clara, ¿por qué?

¿por qué éste mago en particular tenía tanto interés en él? No podía solo ser el hecho de que fuese famoso. Nadie más lo miraba con tanta intensidad, lo cuestionaba tanto. Las personas lo miraban y susurraban sobre él, pero nadie lo hacía al nivel que Severus Snape lo hacía. Las preguntas sin respuesta molestaban a Harry, por lo que él encontraría las respuestas.

Durante un domingo en el que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts se encontraban paseando por los jardines y los mayores jugaban Quidditch,, o algunos otros solo descansaban en el sol, y otros más jóvenes solo paseando y corriendo. Harry era uno de los pocos que se había quedado dentro. Estaba buscando a alguien, alguien que definitivamente no se encontraba fuera con los demás. Era la niña de cabello castaño que había conosido en el tren. Había escuchado su nombre durante la primera clase que compartieron, pociones. Snape dijo su nombre, ella había alzado su mano con timidez, Snape tuvo que repetir su nombre, y al no obtener respuesta, levantó la vista, la miró, gruñó y prosiguió.

¿su nombre?

Hermione Granger. Harry sonrió con solo pensar en ello. Ella era quizá la persona más dañada en Hogwarts,, además de él, y él estaba determinado a hacerse su amigo.

Harry la encontró en la biblioteca, en la parte más recóndita. Ella estaba agachada sobre una pieza de papel, escribiendo en ella; scratch scratch scratch sin pausa alguna. Harry la observó por un largo rato, escondido entre los estantes. Ahí sola parecía tan relajada y tranquila, e incluso sonreía ligeramente, mientras trabajaba. Era una linda visión y casi odiaba interrumpirla, pero no iba a ganarse su confianza espiándola desde las sombras.

"Hola" dijo Harry, saliendo de entre los estantes y acercándose lentamente a ella.

Hermione dio un pequeño chillido y lo miró como un pequeño ratón asustado, con los ojos bien abiertos, lo observó con aprensión.

Harry sonrió en lo que esperaba fuese una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y continuó con su lento avance. "está bien, solo te vi aquí estudiar y pensé en acercarme, sentarme contigo, ¿no te importa, verdad? Yo también tengo mucha tarea que hacer."

Hermione no dijo ni una palabra, pero él no esperaba que lo hiciese. Ella observó como el jalaba una silla en frente de ella. Él no se quería sentar demasiado cerca de ella, se notaba que valoraba su espacio personal. Sacó pluma y pergamino, y con una final y alentadora sonrisa, se dispuso a trabajar. O al menos pretendía trabajar, aunque en realidad estaba viendo como ella lo miraba. Ocasionalmente él murmuraba algo, cambiaba de página y hacía algunas notas; pero todo el tiempo mantuvo un ojo sobre la nerviosa niña. Unos cinco minutos después ella finalmente se relajó y se puso a trabajar.

Harry sonrió y se dispuso a trabajar de verdad. Trabajaron juntos por unas tres horas; ninguno diciendo ni una sola palabra. Faltaba poco para la comida, cuando él recogió sus cosas y levantó.

"adiós Hermione." Dijo mientras se despedía con la mano mientras se iba.

Hermione solo levantó la cabeza y lo vio marcharse.

Fue la primera de muchas sesiones de estudio que tuvieron durante los meses siguientes.

*Notas de la traductora:

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando.

-¿Hay algún día en específico en el que les gustaría que actualizase? Ya saben, lunes o martes o… etc.

-aunque el autor no lo recomendase, yo si lo hago, recomiendo para ésta historia, la canción We're going to be friends de The White Stripes

Gracias por leer.


	5. Soledad 5

Personajes de J.K .R. Sería genial conocer a otra persona con las mismas iniciales que nuestra querida autora.

Historia por el grandioso autor Piccolo999

Traducción de la mano y teclado de Smithback

**Loneliness**

**Soledad V**

Hermione adoraba la sala común de Ravenclaw, era uno de sus lugares favoritos en Hogwarts. La sala era grande, redonda, espaciosa, con muchas ventanas mostrando espectaculares vistas de las montañas y paisajes del castillo. Lo que más le gustaba era la regla no escrita de que si tenías un libro en las manos, o si te encontrabas haciendo la tarea, o estudiando de alguna manera, tenían que dejarte en paz. Esto le permitía sentarse y escuchar conversaciones en la sala común, como si fuese parte de ello; sin miedo a que alguien se acercase y tratase de conversar con ella. En ésa tarde en particular, escuchó una conversación entre sus compañeros de clases. Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, y Lisa Turpin se encontraban sentados en una mesa cercana, hablando entre ellos sin darse cuenta o quizá no importándoles, que ella estuviese en la mesa siguiente.

Estaban hablandno de Harry Potter.

"Escuché que no fue solo a su familia a quienes quemó vivos." Dijo Michael Corner. "escuché que quemó a otras casas, con las familias atrapadas dentro, gritando por ayuda."

Lisa Turpin se vió hororizada y se cubrió la boca. "¡qué horrible!"

"fue por eso que lo encerraron en ese lugar para locos…" explicó Michael.

"Hasta que Dumbledore lo sacó de ahí." Dijo Anthony. "poniéndonos a todos en riesgo. Potter es claramente un mago obscuro."

"Estoy seguro de que el profesor Dumbledore sabe que es lo que está haciendo." Arguyó Terry Boot.

"¿Pero cómo es que alguien querría hacer algo así?" Lisa seguía sorprendida con la idea de que Harry había quemado viva a su familia.

"¡Vamos! Ya te lo dije, es un mago obscuro, tal como tu-sabes-quien; no piensan como tu o yo."

"actúas como si esto fuese un hecho." Añadió Terry Boot, , la voz de la razón. "no sabemos si en verdad quemó a toda esa gente. Son solo rumores."

"Pero sabemos que quemó a su familia, no está tan lejos, si le puede hacer eso a su familia, puede hacérselo a cualquier otra persona, ¿no?"

"Hablemos de algo más." Lisa dijo, temblando.

Hermione dejó de escuchar. No era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de Harry. En las historias siempre lo ponían como un monstro. Aun así, ella no podía verlo de tal forma. Ciertamente aún no le había hablado, pero si había pasado varias tardes con él, y no le había parecido un mounstro. De hecho, estaba comenzando a disfrutar las tardes que pasaban juntos, simplemente estudiando. Se estaba acostumbrando a su tranquila presencia, era… sereno.

La idea de que la misma persona pudo haber echo esas cosas horribles era inpensable. Terry Boot tenía razón, las historias sobre las otras familias eran rumores; pero era un hecho que Harry había incendiado la casa con su familia atrapada adentro.

Hermione no podía unir las piezas. no podía ensamblar al chico que conocía con las historias que escuchaba. Simplemente no tenía sentido. O Harry Potter era un muy buen actor o había más datos en toda esa historia. Ella estaba más inclinada a la segunda opción, o al menos eso esperaba, ya que no quería que lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo fuese una mentira.

Notas de la traductora:

El autor, en un capítulo más adelante explica lo siguiente: Físicamente, Hermione puede hablar, su mutismo se debe más a un bloqueo mental que a impedimento físico. es ese bloqueo lo que no permite comunicarse con otras personas. Es por eso que puede practicar mágia en privado.

*Muchas gracias por todos los review. Ya terminé de traducirla, por lo que ahora actualizaré dos días a la semana, pero aún no sé que días, en los votos por los días dijeron que lunes y sábados, pero me parecen demasiado cercanos…. Aún no sé que días por lo que aún me pueden decir.

Gracias, bye


	6. Soledad 6

Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos…. Al menos la traducción lo es…

Soledad VI

La clase de pociones de la tarde había terminado y los alumnos salían rápido del salón, ansiosos de alejarse de la imponente figura de Severus Snape. Harry Potter estaba acomodando sus notas, para no tenerlo que hacer después. A diferencia de sus compañeros, el no temía a su profesor de pociones. Mientras enderezaba una página, pudo sentir los ojos del profesor sobre de él, desde el frente del salón. El aula se encontraba vacía con excepción de ellos dos. Harry escuchó acercarse a su profesor mientras seguía arreglando sus cosas. Snape paró en frente de él, Del otro lado del escritorio. Harry terminó lo que estaba haciendo y metió las páginas en su mochila antes de encontrarse con la fría mirada de Snape.

"¿Profesor?" preguntó con la voz totalmente inocente.

"¿qué tal te parecen las cosas en Slitherin, Potter?."

Harry lo pensó por un momento. Esto era muy inusual a parte de las preguntas en clase, Snape jamás había hablado con él. "está bien." Respondió finalmente.

"¿ningún problema con los demás estudiantes?"

"Harry no podía detectar emoción alguna en la fría voz de Snape. "¿Lo tendría que haber?"

Fue el turno de Snape para hacer una pausa, aunque solo por un momento. "Muy bien, espero tres páginas de pergamino sobre la raíz de rhylin en el uso de pociones. " con esas palabras finales, Snape se dio la vuelta abruptamente y entró a la parte de almacén; cerró la puerta sonoramente detrás de él.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. ¿tres páginas? Los demás solo tenían que hacer dos páginas. Snape estaba presionándolo de nuevo, pero ¿por qué?

"Muy bien" dijo Harry para sí mismo. El tiempo de jugar había terminado. Era hora de hacer algo de investigación y Harry sabía por donde empezar. Buscó mentalmente en el mapa de Hogwarts, salió del salón y de las mazmorras.

llegó al tercer piso, en frente del salón de los trofeos. Dentro de ese cuarto, decorando las paredes estaba una larga lista de cada estudiante de Hogwarts a través de los tiempos, , separados por años y casas. Harry comenzó a escanear las paredes , moviendo los ojos rápidamente por las listas. Paró cuando encontró el nombre que buscaba,' Severus Snape años 1971 a 1978, Slitherin.'

Tomó una imagen mental de esa lista, poniendo especial atención a las fechas, para después buscarlo en los periódicos de la escuela de ese entonces. Satisfecho con lo que había obtenido disponíase a irse, cuando de reojo vio algo que no esperaba encontrarse. Un nombre en lo alto de la columna de grifindor. 'James Potter'. Sus ojos se abrieron y repasó rápidamente el resto de los nombres. Si, ahí, 'Lily Evans', su madre.

Harry dio un paso para atrás. Sus padres habían estado en el mismo año que Severus Snape. Eso no podía ser solo una coincidencia. Tenía que revisar esos periódicos viejos y rápido. Afortunadamente estaban disponibles para todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Corrió todo el camino, ganándose una reprensión de Madame Pince cuando llegó; él la ignoró y se fue directo a los archivos.

Encontró los años que quería y comenzó a pasar las páginas rápidamente, en busca de algo que le diera luz a al misterio de Severus Snape. Pasó los siguientes días revisando los papeles pero sin encontrar nada sobre Severus Snape.

Aprendió, sin embargo, mucho sobre sus padres. Su madre, Lily, fue la más alta de sus clases casi todos los años, querida y respetada por sus compañeros. Su padre, James, era un jugador de alto rendimiento de Quidditch, tanto de cazador como buscador, según se necesitase. También encontró muchas fotorafías de ellos. Pasó muchas horas solo mirándolas y preguntándose. Preguntándose, si no hubiesen muerto, ¿Cómo hubiese sido su vida? ¿dónde hubiesen vivido? ¿lo hubiesen tratado bien? ¿sería la misma persona que es ahora?... si no hubiesen muerto….

Harry se encontró imaginando otra vida hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba pasando su vida real sentado, viendo viejas fotografías de gente muerta. Guardó las fotografías y los papeles, y no regresó. No tenía caso regresar; ésta era su vida y tenía que vivirla.

*Notas de la traductora:

La falta de reviews en el capítulo anterior me entristeció y apenó. ¿qué se supone que le diga al autor cuando me pregunta por los reviews?

Ciertamente hay mucho menos trafico de historias y lectores en español que en inglés; pero ni un solo revew… (Buu)

Por ahora estoy evaluando cuál será mi siguiente traducción. Estoy entre un one-shot de humor, o una romántica un poco más larga, de la pareja Snape|Granger; pero aveces, generalmente,siempre termino cambiando de opinión.

¿hay algún libro que me recomienden? Tengo una larga larga lista, pero aún así me gusta que me recomienden libros….


	7. Soledad 7

Del anterior capítulo a éste, el estatus no ha cambiado. Los personajes siguen siendo de J.K .R; la historia sigue siendo de Piccolo999, ustedes son unos lectores increíbles y yo sigo siendo la traductora.

**Loneliness**

**Soledad VII**

Hermione tenía demasiadas cosas en mente. La semana anterior, había ido a la bilbioteca a estudiar y se había encontrado con Harry, mirando gacetas de Hogwarts de años pasados. Harry no la había percivido, ni siquiera cuando la pasó por un lado. La mirada que tenía, jamás había visto algo así, no en él al menos. Era una mirada de resignada tristeza que rompió su corazón . no perdió tiempo en revisar que periódicos había estado viendo; cuando lo descubrió, su corazón se rompió aún más.

Antes de eso, ella había estado repasando una idea en su cabeza; su miedo al contacto y su necesidad de compañía, luchando el uno contra el otro. Pero después de ser testigo del dolor de Harry, finalmente pudo tomar una desición. Estaba lista.

Así que ahí estaba, su oportunidad había llegado. Harry, del otro lado de ella, se encontraba escribiendo en completa concentración. Nerviosas mariposas se aremolinaban en su estómago, causándole nausea; sin embargo, su determinación era absoluta. Lo iba a hacer. Con la boca seca, tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió en el una sola palabra: 'Hola' . su mano estaba a mitad de camino, extendida cuando se congeló. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar caer la pequeña nota, era tan simple y aun así tan difícil. Lagrimas sobrevinieron y tubo que contener un sollozo. Al tiempo que retractaba su mano y se sentaba, sintiéndose apenada y derrotada.

Harry levantó la vista al escuchar la silla rechinar. Pronto, ella bajó la cabeza para esconder sus llorosos ojos. Lo miró por debajo de la cortina de su cabello, pudo observar la confusión en sus ojos. Eventualmente él se dio por vencido y regresó a su trabajo. Ella talló sus ojos con la mano libre y apretó la mano con la nota; en su enojo ella había hecho un puño la mano. Temblando, ella abrió la nota y leyó la única y patética palabra que había escrito. ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿por qué otras personas normales podían hablar con tanta facilidad? ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil a ella dar éste pequeño paso hacia la comunicación? No era justo.

Dándose cuenta de que caía en una espiral de autodestrucción, intentó calmarse dando profundos respiros al tiempo que contaba, uno… dos…. Tres…. Cuatro… el simple ejercicio la ayudó a tranquilizarse y enfocarse.

Hermione miró la pieza de papel en su mano, trazando la palabra con la punta de sus dedos. Ésta era su oportunidad para conectarse, incluso si era endeble, conectarse con el chico que había hecho por ella lo que nadie antes; si fallaba ésta vez, no tendría otra oportunidad. Éste fallo la perseguiría y destruiría cualquier otra oportunidad que tuviese, como una venenosa memoria. Tenía que hacerlo.

Hermione se enderezó, cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres, 1…2… 3...; temblando, estiró su mano y dejó caer la nota. Él frunció el ceño, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo; finalmente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y levantó la vista a ella.

"Hola."

Hermione se sonrojó, escondió la cara y escribió una respuesta en su pergamino. "_Gracias por sentarte conmigo." _Ésta vez fue más fácil estirar la mano y dejar la nota.

Harry la leyó y le respondió. "Gracias a ti por dejarme hacerlo."

Las mejillas de Hermione se sentían tan calientes que temía que estallasen. Su corazón palpitaba mientras escribía otra nota. "_hay tanto que quiero decir y preguntar." _

Harry sonrió. "tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo."

Era como si el corazón de Hermione saltara. Se cubrió la cara con las manos para esconder lo que sería un gran sonrojo, pero también escondía una enorme sonrisa. No estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación, era algo como dolor, pero de una forma agradable. Mantuvo las manos en su cara, hasta que sintió que su sonrojo había disminuido , al igual que la sonrisa. Harry seguía sentado ahí, esperando pacientemente.

"¿estás bien?"

Se apresuró a escribir, _"Muy bien_"

*Notas de la traductora:

¡Wow! La respuesta de reviews para el capítulo anterior fue sorprendente. Estoy muy feliz y agradecida por cada una de sus palabras.

La mayoría de ustedes mencionó el tamaño tan corto de los capítulos. Y si, lo sé y entiendo, pero lamentablemente la mayoría de los capítulos son así. Intentaré actualizar con más frecuencia.

-finalmente hay un pequeño acercamiento entre los protagonistas; pero no es de lo único que debemos precuparnos, Voldy sigue allá afuera al igual que el metiche del director.

Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por los review.

La pregunta sigue en el aire, ¿qué días preferirían que actualizara?

Suerte, bye


	8. Soledad 8

Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, yo no hubiera matado a algunos y si a otros.

La historia se la tenemos que agradecer a Piccolo999, un grandioso autor.

Bueno, la traducción corrió por parte de mis manos.

Soledad VIII

Fawkes, el fénix, dejó escapar un trino cuando Severus entró a la sala del director. Dumbledore no estaba a la vista, por lo que el maestro de pociones se acercó al ave y le dio unas palmaditas. Había recibido un mensaje, llamándolo vía patronus, por lo que sabía que Dumbledore no lo dejaría esperando. Fue así, como pronto la puerta de la recamara se abrió saliendo de ella Dumbledore envuelto en sus ropas brillantes y azules, con un grueso libro en manos.

"gracias por venir, Severus,'." Dijo Dumbledore , al tiempo que ponía el tomo en su lugar.

"¿una lectura ligera mientras esperabas?" dijo Severus de forma brusca y con molestia; seguía molesto con el viejo después de la plática que había tenido con él en ese mismo lugar, la noche en que Harry Potter había llegado a Hogwarts.

"Así es." Dumbledore ignoró el tono del comentario.

"¿querías verme?"

Dumbledore tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio. "confío en que has mantenido vigilado a Harry tal y como ordené."

"No ordenaste nada." Respondió Severus, pero no siguió con ese tema. "sin embargo, si lo he observadode cerca."

"¿y qué has encontrado?"

"no revela mucho de si mismo, es muy reservado, especialmente para un niño de su edad. Aunque si lo encuentro bastante inteligente. Es muy tranquilo, nada exibisionista como su padre; y aunque si es arrogante, su arrogancia es mas sutil. No confía fácilmente." Snape miró a Dumbledore, a los ojos. "Lo cual es entendible."

Dumbledore bajó un poco la cabeza, única señal de su incomodidad . "¿cómo así?"

"No me tomes por tonto, Dumbledore."

"Usaste legeremancia sobre él." Dijo Dumbledore confirmando.

"Me lo debiste de haber dicho." Acusó Snape.

"¿y que hubiese logrado con ello?"

Finalmente las emociones de Snape vencieron y estalló en furia. "¡El abuso no se debe de tomar a la ligera! ¿te quedaste sentado y no hiciste nada mientras… mientras…!"

"Harry, su nombre es Harry, y estoy consciente de lo que hice y de lo que no."

Snape dio un profundo respiro. "Me lo prometiste, me dijiste que estaría a salvo, me mentiste."

"No lo hice." Protestó Dumbledore. "No tenía razón para creer que Harry fuese tratado tan mal en ese entonces. Tu no preguntaste ni una sola vez sobre su bienestar."

"¡guardate tus explicaciones! ¡crees que es un monstro y quizá estés en lo correcto, pero fuiste tu quien lo dejó con esos Mugles!" Snape casi escupió la última palabra. "¡¿Quién sabe?! ¡quizá si hubieses hecho algo no estaríamos en ésta situación!"

"Y sin embargo ahí estamos." Dumbledore alzó las manos. "Nada de lo que diga borrará lo que hizo. Puedes gritarme toda la noche, yo me sentaré y escucharé. O podemos seguir y ver como resolvemos éste problema."

Snape suspiró y le dio la espalda a Dumbledore, una vez más.

"Bien," siguió el director. "¿encontraste, por casualidad algo interesante cuando usaste legeremancia?"

"¿Como el hecho de que está rovando a las personas?"

"Lo sabía, pero el chico es listo, no tenía pruebas. Creí que el suero de la verdad sería demasiado en éste punto."

"No hagas nada." Articuló Snape. "No te quiero cerca de él. Es mi estudiante, yo lidiaré con él."

"como desees, ¿algo más?"

Snape pensó en la primer clara imagen que obtuvo de la mente de Harry, en el momento en que usó legeremancia sobre él; la de la desvalida nacida de mugles con mucho cabello; la imagen le golpeó en ese momento como una roca. No tenía idea de por que la niña era de tanto interés para Potter, y mientras ese siguiese siendo el caso, estaba seguro de que no le diría nada a Dumbledore sobre ella.

Entonces. "No," indicó, "Nada."

*Notas de la traductora:

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Son siempre muy alentadores y me dejan sonriendo como tonta.

Pequeña aclaración: Hermione siempre escribe; no habla. Todos sus diálogos son en papel. Harry le responde hablando. A partir de ahora, el diálogo de ella lo marcaré con guiones, para marcar que escribe y no habla. Al menos que tengan otra idea u objeción.


	9. Soledad 9

Personajes de J.K.R.

Historia por Piccolo999

Traducción por Smithback

**Loneliness**

**Soledad IX**

+se acercan al final de noviembre.

Varias cabezas voltearon a ver cuando Harry Potter se sentó a un lado de Hermione Granger. No solo era inusual ver a dos estudiantes de diferentes casas sentarse juntos; sino por ser esos dos estudiantes en particular. Harry, quien era visto como un auto-proclamado paria, por las casas además de la propia; y Hermione, quien por su increíble timidez se había alejado de todos, ya fuese por decisión propia o no.

Después de haber observado el espectáculo, los demás estudiantes voltearon la mirada para saber cómo reaccionaría su maestro de pociones. Snape reaccionó como si no lo hubiese visto, aunque seguramente si lo hizo. Los murmullos comenzaron, pero antes de que subieran de volumen, Snape se aclaró la garganta y de inmediato se hizo el silencio.

Harry le sonrió a Hermione. Ella bajó la cabeza y también sonrió. Mientras Snape comenzaba la lección, Harry tomó un pergamino y escribió, -_¿estás bien?- _la deslizó a Hermione.

Ella la leyó rápidamente y escribió con un movimiento rápido de pluma. –_si_-

Harry dibujó una carita feliz y luego escribió.-_la gente va a hablar; ignóralos._-

Hermione lo sabía. Se había preparado para eso durante semanas. Lo habían platicado en la biblioteca. O mejor dicho, ella había escrito y Harry hablado. La comunicación era pequeña, pero día tras día se había hecho más fácil. Hasta que ella ya no pensaba en eso y le era algo fácil. No podía creer lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a ello. El siguiente paso era éste, sentarse juntos en clase, donde la gente los podía ver. En la biblioteca era diferente, se sentaban en la parte trasera donde pocos estudiantes iban, y los que lo hacían eran estudiosos como ellos, no les interesaban las habladurías. Era realmente extraño, esto de ser el centro de atención. Hermione generalmente hacía lo posible para no serlo, y ahora aquí estaba, seguramente el objeto de atención de todo Hogwarts, o lo sería pronto, una vez que se conociese. El solo hecho de pensarlo le revolvía el estómago.

-_me siento enferma-_ escribió, con una cara triste.

Harry también dibujó una carita triste, -_Lo siento, ya pasará, eres más fuerte de lo que crees. estarás bien, lo prometo.-_

-N_o es tu culpa. sabía que esto pasaría y gracias.- (_Carita feliz)

Hermione quería preguntarle tanto. Sobre el fuego, sobre los rumores y sobre el por que había tomado tanto interés en ella. Pero aun habiendo conversado así con él durante semanas, se dio cuenta de que no quería discutir con él de esas cosas de ésta manera. Quería esperar a poder hablar con él. Estaba determinada a hablar con él; Harry había puesto tanto esfuerzo que no quería decepcionarlo. Además de que quería con desesperación platicar con él y preguntarle todas esas cosas. pero hablar era mucho más difícil que escribir pequeñas notas, y ella aún no se sentía lista para eso. Por lo mientras, tendría que servirse de este sistema.

Harry escribió, _-¿Nos vemos fuera de tu sala común más tarde? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.-_

-Claro, ¿sabes dónde está la torre de _Ravenclaw?-_

_-Claro que lo sé.- Harry dibujó una carita con la lengua de fuera._

Hermione rio, e inmediatamente se tapó la boca- Harry sonrió también. Todos voltearon la vista a ellos. Hermione se sonrojó y escondió la cara entre los brazos.

"ehmm.." carraspeó Snape. "No importa que tan facinante sea la risa de las señorita Granger, no es ella quien está dando ésta clase."

Todos volvieron la vista al frente, pero Hermione seguía totalmente apenada y no podía dejar de sonreír.

*Notas de la traductora:

Ya tengo los días en que tengo planeado actualizar, (finalmente, después de 9 capítulos (ja)), Jueves y Sábados.

-Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de los reviews que me hacen sonreír.

, el siguiente capítulo es como continuación de éste, por lo que quizá lo suba antes del jueves; después de ese, algo más entre Snape y Harry, y después uyuyuy se nos viene la navidad.


	10. Soledad 10

Personajes por la-que-si debe ser nombrada.

Historia de Él que-también debería ser nombrado.

Traducción por quien-si voy a nombrar: Smithback.

**Loneliness**

**SoledadX**

Cuando Hermione se asomó fuera de la torre de Ravenclaw, Harry ya se encontraba ahí esperando, recargado en una de las paredes, jugando con su varita. Vestía unos gastados pantalones y una camisa que parecía algunas tallas más grandes que él. Harry le dio una sonrisa de medio lado como saludo. Hermione salió y quietamente cerró la puerta detrás de si.

Hermione, sintiéndose demasiado consciente de si misma, se alisó el vestido azul que tenía puesto,, a pesar de que en realidad no lo necesitase, para después golpear nerviosamente con el sapato, el suelo.

Harry le gesticuló un _shhh_, con un dedo en sus labios. Hermione se sonrojó y se detuvo. Él se incorporó y ella, ansiosa lo siguió. Era después del horario permitido, cuando todos los estudiantes debiesen de estar seguros en sus dormitorios. Era la primera vez que ella hacía algo que se suponía no debía y le Era aterrorizante.

Hermione no tenía idea de a donde la conducía Harry, por lo que tenía una nota lista. Le tocó el hombro y cuando él se dio la vuelta, ella le pasó la nota. Él sonrió y respondió "Ya verás."

Harry la guio por los silenciosos pasillos de Hogwarts. De vez en cuando, él paraba y le hacía una seña para que ella también lo hiciese , mientras ella se preguntaba el por qué. Después con los pulgares, él le señalaba que podían seguir. Ella moría por la razón de que parassen, pero sin pergamino en el cual escribir, tenía que aguantarse las ganas de hacerlo. Recordaría traerlo la siguiente ocasión.

Se preguntó después por qué estaba segura de que había una siguiente ocasión.

Finalmente Harry pasó con ella por una última puerta que llevaba a las almenas del castillo. Hermione se quedó sin aliento. La vista era magnífica; magnífica y terrorífica. El viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo ondear su vestido por sus piernas. Hermione se tomó con fuerza de la pared más cercana. Harry se paseaba casualmente por la orilla. La única cosa entre él y una muerte inminente, era un borde de ladrillos. Él no mostraba miedo, los brazos balanceados a los lado, la camisa elevándosele al viento, su cabello alborotándosele aún más, como un huracán sobre él. Fue hasta que se dio la vuelta para sonreírle que se dio cuenta de su terror; la vio agarrada de la pared y lo más lejos posible de la orilla.

"Está bien, no tienes por que sostenerte de la pared de esa forma."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza furiosamente en negación.

"Estarás bien," decía Harry, intentando calmarla. " no vas a caer o salir volando, ni nada por el estilo. Confía en mi."

Harry sonrió, dando un paso adelante . "Vamos, solo mira mi rostro."

Hermione vio por encima de su hombro, al vacío, tembló y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_¿por qué la había traído a ese lugar?_

"Hermione." Harry estaba cerca una vez más. "escúchame, ignora el viento, no está ahí, solo somos tu y yo; mírame a mi y solo a mi; vamos, abre los ojos."

Hermione abrió un ojo.

"Así es, mírame a mi, ahora deja la pared."

Así lo hizo, con las piernas temblando.

"da un paso, solo un paso, puedes hacerlo Hermione."

Y así lo hizo, lentamente.

Harry sonrió. "sigue así, un paso más, otro más. Sigue así Hermione, lo estás haciendo muy bien."

Antes de que se diese cuenta, Harry la había hecho caminar ya varios pasos lejos de la pared, pero lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla como para sentir el viento, el cual ella trataba de ignorar; tal y como Harry le había dicho, imaginando que solo eran ellos dos. "Bien Hermione," dijo Harry para darle confianza. "mira, estás bien, no necesitas tomarte de la pared, ¿verdad?" Hermione negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que no se encontraba totalmente cómoda estando ahí. Sabía que era algo iracional, pero pensaba que una ráfaga de aire pasaría y se la llevaría.

"Mira, esto es lo que quería mostrarte. Mira el paisaje, ¿no es increíble, Hermione?"

Hermione se forzó a mirar. Hizo lo posible por ignorar el viento y enfocarse en la increíble vista. Era inprecionante, no podía negarlo, las montañas, el lago debajo de ellos, el pueblo de Hogsmeade tintineando a lo lejos como si fuesen miles de bengalas, y la luna, parcialmente cubierta por las nubes.. no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. El miedo y el viento habían quedado olvidados.

"vengo aquí casi todas las noches, para recordar que no siempre fui así de libre. Mi ventana en Waltham's daba a una pared con grafity. Pero esto, esto es maravilloso, quería compartirlo contigo." Hermione miró a Harry. Tenía muchas ganas de alcanzarlo y tomar su mano; en su lugar, solo le sonrió para demostrarle lo agradecida que estaba por mostrarle esto.

"Podemos regresar ahora, si así lo deseas." Ofreció Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. aún no terminaba de disfrutar ni de la vista ni de la compañía.

*Notas de la traductora:

Recuerden que por ahora, Hermione no tiene la confianza suficiente para tocar a Harry.

.

En el siguiente capítulo, más de Harry y Snape.

Mil gracias por todos los review.

Pensaba actualizar hace dos días, por ser día del traductor, pero… demasiadas cosas que hacer. Finalmente actualizo hoy. Recuerden. 2 de Octubre, no se olvida


	11. Soledad 11

Me pregunto si alguien puede pensar que soy la propietaria de HP…. Bueno, no , esa es J.K.R. y venga, que ni de la historia, ese es Piccolo999.

**Soledad XI**

Harry maldecía en silencio mientras se dirigía a la oficina del maestro de pociones. Mantenía sus manos en puños y su corazón palpitaba fuerte como tambor. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. No le gustaba el sentimiento que le provocaba el que alguien le tuviera ventaja. Tocó a la puerta. Cuando Snape abrió, no dijo ni una palabra, y simplemente le señaló a Harry que entrase. Ya dentro, Snape cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio, donde ya hacían los objetos que Harry había robado.

Harry mantuvo su compostura; sin dejarle a Snape la satisfacción de ver su terror. Había sido atrapado. La curiosidad sobre cómo lo habían descubierto fue superada por el miedo a la expulsión. Las blancas paredes del hospital Waltham cerrándose sobre él, eran todo lo que podía ver.

"¿No tienes nada que decir?" Dijo Snape con voz monótona sin dejar entrever nada con su tono.

Harry se encontró con la mirada de su jefe de casa. "¿Voy a ser expulsado?"

"¿cómo te sentirías si dijese que si?"

Harry entrecerró los ojos. "No voy a jugar su juego, dígame si estoy expulsado o no."

El rostro de Snape parecía hecho de piedra. "No me engañas niño, no soy como el resto de los demás. Puedo ver detrás de tu fachada. Sé que estás aterrado y deberías estarlo. Puedo hacer que te expulsen, y creeme, eso no sería bueno."

Harry apretó los dientes. "Entonces ¿Qué?"

"Entonces dame algo," dijo Snape, "una razón para no hacerlo."

Harry se quedó en silencio. No sabía que decir, más específicamente, no sabía que quería Snape que dijese. Si lo supiese, lo diría inmediatamente, diría lo que fuese para mantenerse lejos de esas bblancas paredes.

Cuando Snape observó que no sucedía nada, señaló a los artefactos robados. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"No lo sé." Respondió honestamente.

Finalmente Snape mostró un signo de humanidad al apretar los labios. "¿No lo sabes?"

"Eso fue lo que dije. Solo lo hice."

"si llevo ésto con el director, te expulsará."

"Lo sé."

"No lo voy a hacer."

Harry estaba algo sorprendido. Snape era muy difícil de leer, pero podía sentir algo de él, algún tipo de conexión, posiblemente a causa de sus padres. Snape tenía algún tipo de interés en él, y no dejaría que lo expulsacen. Antes no estaba del todo seguro del interés que tenía sobre él, pero ahora lo tenía confirmado.

"¿Por qué?"

"tengo mis razones." Declaró Snape. "Pero es necesario que regreses éstos artefactos a sus propietarios. No tienes que hacerlo en persona, puedes hacerlo con discreción, solo asegúrate de hacerlo, después de eso, asegúrate de no robar nunca jamás. No me importa lo que hagas para no hacerlo de nuevo, solo no lo hagas. No tiene razón de ser, es un acto sin propósito. Un acto de rebeldía es innecesario en éste punto. Solo detente. ¿entendido?"

Harry asintió.

"dilo"

"Si, entiendo."

Con ayuda de la magia, Snape guardó los artefactos en una bolsa marrón y se las entregó a Harry. "Puedes irte."

Harry tomó la bolsa y se dispuso a retirarse. Snape lo detuvo en la puerta con unas finales palabras. "El lord obscuro también solía robar."

Harry se congeló en su lugar. Su mano, estirada frente al picaporte tembló mientras lo tenía tomado con fuerza. Unos minutos pasaron, se relajó y finalmente cerró la puerta con un estruendo.

Harry caminaba con fuerza y sin cuidado por el castillo, dirigiéndose a regresar los artefactos de su excondite del cual en algún momento Snape debió haberlos sacado. ¿cómo se atrevía Snape a compararlo con el asesino que le había quitado a sus padres? Él no era como ese mounstro. No lo era.

"¡No lo soy! ¡no lo soy! No , no , no no soy como él."

Harry no se daba cuenta de que lloraba.

"Notas de la traductora:

Uff! Es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Adoro a Snape… hasta en zomby… si…. . Bueno. En el siguiente capítulo llega la navidad y tendremos más de Harry y Hermione, en un capítulo más largo de lo común para ésta historia.

Muchisisimas gracias por los review.


	12. Soledad 12

En caso de que no lo sepan, los personajes pertenecen a J.K.R.

La historia es de Piccolo999

La traducción es mía.

**Loneliness**

**Soledad XII**

Para cuando llegó la Navidad, Harry había regresado ya todos los artefactos robados; lo había hecho bajo la obscuridad ,noche tras noche, moviéndose como un fantasma. Snape le daba un asentimiento cada vez que uno de los artefactos aparecía. Cuando el director hacia alguna aparición en el gran comedor, podía sentir Harry la mirada del director sobre de él, y cuando Harry lo miraba, solo podía encontrar curiosidad en la mirada del director; lo que asumió significaba que Snape no le había comentado nada al director sobre su charla nocturna.

A los estudiantes de Hogwarts se les daba la opción de regresar a sus casas para las navidades, opción que la mayoría tomaba. Harry, sin embargo, no tenía casa a la cual regresar, no podía regresar al hospital mental por una semana o algo a así. Dumbledore le había explicado desde el principio, que si aceptaba ir a Hogwarts,, viviría ahí por todo el año escolar, y al menos que Dumbledore pudiese hacer algunos otros arreglos, quizá debiese vivir haí todo el tiempo.

La navidad llegó fría y vacía para Harry. Estaba solo en su dormitorio, y de hecho, era el único Slitherin en la escuela. La sala común estaba desierta cuando bajó con su pijama enorme y de football. Se sentó, piernas cruzadas, en frente de la chimenea, y miró fijamente el fuego. Las flamas brillaban frente a él, tentándolo con su ardiente belleza. Estiró una mano y pudo sentir el calor en la palma, pudo sentir su mano caliente, pero no le importó. Harry sentía una afinidad con el fuego, siempre lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos e imaginó alcanzándolo, surcando su mano; cuando abrió los ojos, la flama estaba ahí, sigsageándo entre sus dedos. Visualizó una serpiente hecha de fuego, y la flama tomó forma, posándose sobre su palma y mirándolo.

"Hola" dijo Harry y la serpiente movió la cabeza, casi asintiendo. "Mi nombre es Harry."

La serpiente no respondió.

"¿Puedes hablar?"

Nada.

"Claro que no puedes." Dijo Harry, decepcionado. Cerró la mano y la serpiente y flama habían desaparecido.

"Solo puedes hablar en mis sueños."

Harry pasó la tarde jugano ajedrez contra si mismo , cosa que en cada ocasión terminó en punto muerto. cuando se aburrió de eso, fue a su cuarto, se vistió con unos pantalones y camiseta, sacó su baúl de debajo de la cama, retiró los hechisos de protección y lo abrió. Dentro se encontraba una pequeña fortuna en libros y debajo de ellos, un viejo joyero, chamuscado de un lado. Colocó la pequeña caja en su palma, para después abrirla, las bisagras rechinaron. Dentro se encontraba un hermoso collar de perlas, lo sacó, lo observó por un momento, y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

Era hora de la cena de Navidad, preparada para los pocos profesores y alumnos que se quedaban en Hogwarts. Al llegar a la cena, Harry rápidamente localizó a su única amiga, que se encontraba sola al final de la mesa, cerca de la puerta, lejos de todos los demás.

"Hola Hermione,'." Saludó y sentó a su lado.

Hermione había traído pergamino con ella en preparación. -_Hola Harry_.- Dibujó una cara sonriente.

"¿te dieron muchos regalos?"

-_algunos, mi padre me los envió cuando le dije que quería quedarme aquí en navidad. ¿te dieron algo a ti?-_

"No" dijo Harry e hizo una mueca. "¿quién me daría regalos?"

_-Lo siento_.- |_Carita triste.| "Pero…"_ ella hizo una pausa. "_te tengo algo." _Lo miró como si esperaba que el se enfadase. De hecho, hizo lo contrario. Su corazón se sintió cálido. Harry sonrió.

"yo también te tengo algo." Susurró Harry. "pero no hay que dárnoslos ahora, quiero hacerlo después… en privado."

Hermione escribió. -_está bien.- |Carita feliz.|_

"¿no te mandó ningún regalo tu mamá?" preguntó Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada.

"Perdón, no debí de haber preguntado." Hermione le había mencionado que sus padres se habían divorciado pero no había explicado más allá de eso. Harry entendía que era un tema espinoso y se sintió apenado por haberlo sacado.

Hermione tomó el pergamino y escribió. -_No te sientas mal. No estaba esperando nada de ella.-_

Harry tomó el pergamino e hizo un dibujo rápido de dos personas abrazándose. Se lo regresó a Hermione lo que la hizo sonreir. Fue una sonrisa que duró apenas dos segundos, pero fue una sonrisa de verdad. Cada vez que ella sonreía, Harry lo tomaba como una gran victoria. Hermione miró por encima del hombro de él, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Harry volteó para mirar lo que la había hecho reaccionar de esa manera. vio a la jefa de casa de Grifindor que los miraba con curiosidad, cuando se encontró con la mirada del chico, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y regresó a su plática con el director.

"Ya no está mirando." Susurró Harry.

Hermione levantó la vista para serciorarse y luego se enderezó.-¿_por qué todos tienen que vernos?-_

"tienen curiosidad, somos una pareja extraña."

Hermione se sonrojó cuando él dijo la palabra 'pareja'."No me refería a eso, quiero decir que somos amigos, y es extraño por que no hacemos amigos fácilmente, así que el que nosotros estemos juntos es … ya sabes; además creo que hasta ahora nadie nos había visto hablar de ésta forma entre nosotros. Quizá por eso miraba."

-_si, quizá.- _

_La conversación fue cortada por el anuncio del inicio de la festividad. _Dumbledore se levantó para dar un breve mensaje, y con unas palabras finales la comida apareció. Las festividades comenzaron, había muchas conversaciones, comida, ruido, crakers. Harry notó como Hermione se retraía más y más conforme el sonido se elevaba. No tomó mucho tiempo hasta que ella dejó de contestarle y solo se quedó sentada en su silla, tan rígida como piedra.

Harry se terminó su pavo de un solo bocado, y tragó tras haber apenas dado unas pocas mordidas. Dolió un poco al pasar, pero no le importó. Inclinándose hacia Hermione, le susurró. "vámonos de aquí."

Harry se levantó y Hermione lo siguió contenta. Mientras se retiraban, Harry pudo sentir los ojos de Dumbledore , siguiéndolo. Cuando volteó a verlo, el director asintió con la cabeza. La puerta se cerró, interrumpiedno las miradas.

Harry tendría que ponderar sobre ese asentimiento en otra ocasión. Por ahora, dirigía a Hermione a las mazmorras, directo a los dormitorios de Sliterin; los cuales, por estar vacíos, harían un lugar perfecto para intercambiar regalos. Después de decir la palabra clave, dejó pasar primero a Hermione.

"se detuvo al dar unos pocos pasos. "está bien, solo estamos nosotros dos."

Hermione observó los verdes sillones, los largos sofás, distribuidos en la sala común, miró las lámparas que simulaban serpientes, así como los motivos que decoraban las paredes y techo. Se sentó cerca de una mesa y escribió . -Es lindo.-

"no realmente., pero gracias. Entonces, ¿me tienes un regalo?"

Hermione bajó la cabeza y asintió.

"¿Me lo podrías dar ahora?"

Hermione sacó de su mochila, que traía en la espalda, una caja rectangular, envuelta en papel verde, con un moño plateado. Harry la recibió con una sonrisa, la palpó, sintió y agitó.

Hermione escribió una nota con rapidez. -¡_Abrela!- _

Harry desgarró el papel con prisa. Dentro estaba el libro, '_Historia de Hogwarts,.' Con una nota que decía: __'Feliz Navidad, Harry. Éste fue el primer libro que leí cuando descubrí que era una bruja y me gustó mucho. Espero que a ti también te guste. Sé que te gustaría saber todo sobre __Hogwarts; quizá éste libro ayude.' _

_Debajo de eso ahbía varias frases borrosas, y al final, con letra pequeña, en la esquina, se podía leer, '__tu amiga, Hermione' _

_"Es genial," expresó Harry con cinseridad. "gracias." _

_ A lo que _Hermione escribió, _" de nada, como puedes ver, me costó mucho trabajo escribir esa última parte, sigo tachándola." _Hermione se sonrojó al admitir esa última parte. -¿Puedo tener mi regalo ahora?-

"¿Por qué sigues tachándola? Somos amigos."

-_lo sé, es solo que se siente…_- hizo una pausa para encontrar la palabra adecuada. -_tonto.- _

"No es tonto." Respondió Harry.

Hermione dibujó una carita con alas y halo. -¿_mi regalo?-_

Harry rió, "está bien, bien." Hizo una pausa y sacó algo de su bolsillo. "pensé mucho en esto, quiero que sepas lo importante que es para mi. Lo que te voy a dar perteneció a mi madre. Lo encontré en el cuarto de mis tíos, cuando tenía como 5 años. Habían algunas otras cosas en la caja, pero esto, yo quiero que tengas esto." Harry le tendió el collar de perlas y se lo dio a una cogida Hermione. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, para luego hacercárse el pergamino, escribiendo más rápido que nunca.

-¡_No puedo, No puedo aceptar eso!-_

"si, si puedes, yo quiero que lo tengas, por favor, acéptalo, no me digas que no."

-_¿por qué?- _

"Por, porque cuando estoy contigo me siento feliz, cuando estoy contigo no me siento solo, es como tener una familia, solo quiero que lo tengas, por favor."

Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se las limpió con una mano, mientras que con la otra aceptaba el regalo. Harry dejó caer lentamente el collar en su mano. Ella respiró y sonrió.

"Póntelo." Dijo Harry suavemente, también con lágrimas en los ojos.

Así lo hizo, el collar le quedaba un poco largo, las perlas caían en su pecho en lugar de abrazar su cuello, pero ya le quedaría. Se veía hermosa.

"Perfecta." Dijo Harry sonriendo. "Gracias"

Hermione escribió -_gracias Harry, y sobre lo que dijiste, yo siento lo mismo; sé que es difícil ser mi amigo, nadie había intentado tanto antes, sé que soy difícil. Muchas muchas gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo.- _

"No eres difícil, tu eres tu."

Hermione se quedó a dormir en la sala común de Sliterin, durmió en el sofá y Harry durmió en el piso al lado de ella. En algún momento durante la noche, su brazo calló y tocó con la punta de los dedos su pecho. En sus sueños, ambos sonriéron, realmente felices por vez primera en su vida.

*Notas de la traductora:

-El autor dijo que era su capítulo favorito.

-gracias por leer y por dejar review.

-en el siguiente capítulo, veremos la convivencia de Harry con los demás Slitherin.

-por poco y no subo el capítulo hoy. He tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer… y aún tengo demasiadas que me faltan por hacer.¿no me quieren regalar unas pocas horas?

Creo que Ff es una gran maravilla. Nos deja comunicarnos con escritores, que aunque utilicen personajes prestados, algunos de esos autores hacen historias realmente maravillosas. Son personas que quizá algún día lleguen a ser grandes escritores y tetenemos la oportunidad de darles nuestros comentarios, sugerencias y pensamientos en general. no sé que tan fácil sea hablar con autores de libros, (yo le mandé correo a uno, de estados unidos y si me contestaron, no sé si fuese en realidad el autor o su ayudante, pero fue emocionantísimo. Traté de mandar correo a Stephen King, pero eso es mucho más difícil. conocí además a otro autor en persona y yo no cabía de la emoción.

Es en parte por eso que aprecio mucho Ff.


	13. Soledad 13

No es mi historia, no son mis personajes…. ¿qué tengo entonces?

**Loneliness**

**Soledad XIII**

Harry extrañaba la quietud de las Navidades. Ahora que diciembre había terminado y el nuevo año había comenzado, los estudiantes habían regresado y ya no podía pasar su tiempo con Hermione. Atesoraba los momentos que pasaron juntos, cada segundo de cada día, mientras jugaban ajedrez, paseaban por el castillo, se sentaban juntos a comer y cuando hablaban | escribían.

lo extrañaba todo.

Ahora todo ahbía regresado a la normalidad, pasaban todo el tiempo que podían juntos; pero después de la cercanía de esos días, simplemente ya no era lo mismo. Harry decidió que era tiempo de encontrar un lugar que llamasen Hogar, un lugar en Hogwarts en el que pudiesen estar juntos, donde nadie interfiriese, y donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos aunque buscasen hasta el final de los tiempos.

En una esquina de la sala común de Sliterin, Harry examinaba en quietud, el libro 'Historia de Hogwarts:', que Hermione le había regalado. Draco y sus compañeros Crabbe y Goyle, los brutos que parecían no tener siquiera un cerebro entre los dos, se acercaron. "¡Oye Potter!" dijo Malfoy en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos en la estancia. "¿cómo pasaste la Navidad? ¿te dieron tus padres algo bueno?"

Harry lo miró por encima del libro, la furia a punto de desbordarse. Malfoy fingió sorpresa. "¡oh espera! Están muertos, ¿verdad? Lo siento." Sonrió.

Se escucharon risas en toda la sala.

Harry colocó su libro al lado de él con casualidad y se levantó para quedar nariz con nariz con el siempre presentable heredero Malfoy. La diferencia era notoria; Harry con sus ropas viejas, grandes, su cabello obscuro y despeinado; malfoy con su camisa y pantalón estilizados, con orillas de plata.

"Malfoy, ¿cierto?" dijo Harry en voz queda.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos."Así es."

"contéstame algo, Malfoy." Harry continuó con la voz baja y tranquila. "¿Sabes lo que dicen de mi?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quemaste la casa de tu familia por algo? ¿O algo así? " Mlafoy miró alrededor, compartiendo una mirada de burla con las personas de la sala.

Harry sonrió. "Exactamente"

"¿y eso que?"

"entonteces, ¿crees que es una buena idea molestarme?"

Malfoy rio . "yo no soy un mugle idota, indefenso, en su cama durante la noche."

Harry también rio.

Malfoy parecía confundido.

Harry indicó, "No, tu no eres un mugle idiota, solo eres un idiota."

Malfoy frunció el ceño, dio un paso atrás y apuntó su varita. "¡Repite eso Potter!"

Harry sonrió. "Idiota" dijo él y chasqueó los dedos. Las ropas de Malfoy se encendieron. Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego pánico. Malfoy comenzó a gritar como una chica mientras que sus compañeros solo se miraron estúpidamente el uno al otro.

"¡Apágalo! ¡apagalo!" gritaba Malfoy, mientras palmeaba sus ropas y saltaba por todas partes como un lunático. Harry observaba, sonriendo ante el espectáculo. Finalmente, al ver que nadie hacía nada para ayudar a Malfoy, ya que todos, tanto jobenes como los que no, miraban con estupor. Harry sacó su varita, conjuró un rápido hechizo y un chorro de agua se dirijió a Malfoy, quien se resbaló y calló sobre su trasero.

Todos estaban en silencio mientras Harry se acercaba al mojado niño de primer año. Harry lo miró desde arriba. "La próxima vez que pienses que puedes molestarme recuerda el olor de tu trasero quemado y piénsalo dos veces, ¿está bien, Malfoy?" Harry se dio media vuelta, tomó su libro para marcharse.

Mientras salía de la sala común, Malfoy se levantó, lleno de furia. "Pagarás por esto, Potter."

*Notas de la traductora:

Como siempre, muchas gracias a las lectoras que dejan review… y si, también a quienes leen y lo disfrutan sin dejar review; pero siendo sincera… (quitándome la cera) más gracias a quienes si dejan review. (Ja)

Hoy leí una noticia que quizá les interese, sobre el mexicano que ganó el record guines por su colección de objetos de Harry Potter. Él decía algo sobre contactar a otros fanáticos y dejar su profesión para seguir… la magia. O algo así. Por si les interesaba.

Hasta el jueves, bye


	14. Soledad 14

Terrícolas…. Les traigo….

**Loneliness**

**Soledad XIV**

Hasta ahora, Harry no había tenido ninguna consecuencia por prenderle fuego a Malfoy, aunque solo habían pasado dos días. Como era natural, la historia se había diseminado y Harry esperaba una llamada para la oficina del director en cualquier momento.

Incluso Hermione había escuchado de ello. No perdió tiempo en preguntarle en su siguiente sesión de estudio.-_¿en verdad le prendiste fuego a la ropa de ese niño?- _Ella parecía preocupada mientras escribía la nota.

"Sip, lo hice." Harry no tenía problema alguno en admitirlo.

Hermione apretó los labios y escribió. -N_o debiste haberlo hecho.- _

"¿por qué no?" Harry no esperó a una respuesta. "Malfoy es un idiota, me estaba provocando, tenía que darle una lección."

-¿_así que simplemente le prendiste fuego a su ropa? ¿por qué no le dijiste al profesor Snape? Estoy segura de que él se hubiera encargado.- _ Hermione tenía las cejas fruncidas por la preocupación; lo cual, Harry pensó que era bastante lindo

"No necesito que Snape pelé mis batallas por mi, además no hubiese funcionado, si lo hubiese ehcho, los demás hubiesen pensado que podían molestarme cuando quisiesen, sin sufrir las consecuencias. Losiento, pero no voy a dejar que nadie me fastidie ."

Hermione solo bajó la cabeza pensativamente. Harry pudo percivir que estaba preocupada por él, así que trató de tranquilizarla.

"No te preocupes, quizá solo reciba un golpe de castigo y eso sea todo. No es gran cosa."

Hermione no parecía convencida. Su labio inferior estaba temblando mientras escribía.-_No es solo eso, Harry, se pudo haber lastimado de verdad. _ _No puedes simplemente.-_ Se detuvo por un momento, su mano temblaba. -_quemar las cosas que no te gustan.-_

Harry entendió. No solo estaba hablando sobre sus acciones contra Malfoy, estaba hablando sobre el fuego. Finalmente ese tema iba a salir.

"Me preguntaba cuando dirías eso." Expresó él.

-_No quiero. Yo…-_ escribió Hermione, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Y solo se quedó ahí, sentada, con las lágrimas formándosele en los ojos.

"Hermione." Dijo Harry suavemente. "Lo siento,estuve mal, no deví prenderle fuego a su ropa, no importando cuando lo mereciese. No te molestes conmigo."

"Hermione secó sus ojos. -_está bien.-_

"¿aún amigos?"

-¡_claro!-_

_Harry sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. "al menos también las apagué, ¿no?" _

Hermione bajó la cabeza, sonrió y escribió, -_no es gracioso.- _Pero Harry entendió que no lo decía en serio.

Por unos momentos, quedaron en silencio. luego Harry siguió. "¿quieres hablar sobre lo del fuego?"

-_No, aún no._-

"¿no tienes curiosidad?"

-_si, pero confío en ti._-

"¿por qué? Es decir, es grandioso que lo hagas, pero, ¿por qué?"

-_No lo sé, solo lo hago.-_

Harry asintió, abrió la boca, la cerró, tomó el pergamino y escribió, -_gracias-_ |cara feliz|

Hermione rió.

_*Notas de la traductora._

_En el siguiente capítulo,.. no me acuerdo…. Creo que algo de Snape, pero no estoy segura…. Ayyy…._


	15. Soledad 15

Las cosas pertenecen a quien pertenecen.

**Loneliness**

**Soledad XV**

Hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes lo miraron desde la cara más hermosa que jamás conoció. Sus labios se movían, pero él no pudo escuchar sonido alguno, no hacía falta, sabía lo que ella decía. Sus expresivos ojos lo decían todo, toda la historia; ella rogaba por la vida de su hijo. La ataviada figura de su tormentor se interpuso entre ellos, dejándolo inmovible e inútil. Él comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, sus manos no la alcanzaban. La figura encapuchada levantó la mano con la varita dirigiéndola a la cara de la fémina. Ella vio tras los ojos de su adversario. él pudo ver el terror en los horrorizados ojos esmeralda. su cabello rojo parecía estar en llamas; a él le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que así era, su cabeza estaba en llamas. Él gritó pero nada salió de sus labios. Trató de cerrar los ojos mientras su figura se derretía, pero no podía, estaba forzado a mirar como la mujer que amaba era quemada viva, hasta que su cuerpo calcinado y ennegrecido caía y se hacía ceniza, para luego ser arrastrada por el viento.

Él se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, llorando. Cuando finalmente alzó la mirada, la figura encapuchada se había dado la vuelta y lo miraba desde su escondida cara. Sus pálidos manos se retiraron la capucha. Fue entonces que Severus Snape despertó gritando en su cama.

desenredos e de entre sus sudadas sábanas, y caminó con dificultad al baño. se detuvo con fuerza del lavamanos. sus nudillos blancos por la preción, mientras metía la cabeza en el frío chorro de agua. La imagen de la cara debajo de la capucha atormentaba su mente. Severus intentó desvanecer la imagen, pero lo único que logró fue remplazarla por otra igual de horrible, la de la mujer que amaba, siendo quemada viva. "Lily,". Dijo él. Temblando , calló al suelo y abrazó sus rodillas.

No era la primera vez que Severus había tenido pesadillas, casi todas repasando la muerte de su amada. Pero jamás una como la que acababa de tener. Generalmente consistían en ella, mirándolo con sus imperdonables ojos, para después terminar con ella fulminada con un irónico rayo verde. Comparado con las pesadillas anteriores, prefería por mucho las anteriores. Podía entonces manejarlas, sabiendo que no podía cambiar lo hecho, sabía que las merecía.

Ésta nueva pesadilla, sin embargo, tenía un significado tan grande, que no lo podía ignorar.

Su mente viajó a eventos más recientes, específicamente a un evento en particular que había estado ignorando por días. Albus le había dicho, aún antes que los rumores se esparcieran, sobre como Potter le había prendido fuego a la ropa de Draco Malfoy. No le había comentado más que eso, pero sabía cual era su intención, Snape había clamado sobre la responsabilidad del niño, y Albus esperaba que se hiciera cargo del asunto. El problema era que no sabía que hacer.

El hecho era inquietante, pero no de sorprender. No era la primera vez que Potter mostraba signos de piromancia, algo realmente único, tan único, que Dumbledore aseguró que esa hablilidad no había sido vista en un milenio. Ya fuese que Potter tuviese ese poder, o fuese solo una manera de atacar a quienes lo molestaban, Snape no podía saberlo. De todas formas, era visible que a Potter le gustaba quemar cosas; si su historial no fuese suficiente, su reciente ataque a Malfoy , lo era.

Snape sabía que no podía retrasarlo más. Necesitaba Hablar con Potter, solo desearía saber que era lo que iba a decir. Tenía que castigarlo de alguna manera, pero eso no era problema, el asunto era cómo hacer que no fuera prendiendo fuego a otros magos.

Snape tomó la oportunidad en la siguiente clase, ordenándole a Potter que se quedara después de clases. A decir por la mirada del niño, se esperaba eso ya. La amiga de Potter, la hija de mugles Hermione Granger, fue la última en salir, no sin antes, darle una última mirada de simpatía a su amigo.

Snape abrió las manos y las colocó sobre su escritorio, aclaró la garganta. "¿sabes para que te hice quedar hoy?"

"si"

"le prendiste fuego a las ropas de un compañero."

"lo hice." Potter mostraba poco remordimiento.

"¿crees tu que fue la manera correcta de actuar, dada la situación?" Snape de hecho tenía curiosidad por la respuesta.

" es difícil decir." Potter respondió con cautela. Snape le instó a continuar."Bueno, parte de mi dice que si, estaba molestándome, Malfoy lo merecía. Tenía que demostrar, no solo a él, sino a todo Salieron, que no podían hacerme ese tipo de cosas."

"¿y?"

"Y otra parte dice que fui demasiado lejos. Me han dicho que no puedo simplemente quemar las cosas que no me gusten."

Snape tubo que forzarse a no sonreír. no tenía que ser un genio para averiguar que la persona que le había dicho a Potter eso, era la callada nacida de mugles con la que él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Su amistad era muy diferente a la que el tubo con Lily.

"sabias palabras." Expresó Snape. "debes tomarlo en cuenta, si algo así vuelve a suceder, serás expulsado. Si fuese por el padre de Malfoy, ya hubiera sido así, afortunadamente para ti, al director Dumbledore tampoco le gusta ser molestado; me ha dicho sin embargo, que tengo que sancionarte."

"Si, señor."

"detención, conmigo… por lo que queda del año."

Potter entre cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Después de un momento, solo respondió tenso.

"si, señor. ¿es eso todo?"

Snape regresó a su más severa mirada."si, repórtate conmigo mañana a las cinco de la tarde para tu primer detención. Puedes irte."

Potter salió visiblemente molesto del salón de clases, no esperaba un castigo tan alto, eso era seguro. La verdad era que Snape había exagerado, pero tenía sus razones; quería tener a Potter bien vigilado. La imagen final de su pesadilla aún lo perseguía, no podía escapar a esa memoria.

La imagen de Harry sonriendo maléficamente.

*Notas de la traductora:

-disculpen la demora, pero ha sido y sigue siendo una semana caótica.

. Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews.

Hace pocas semanas leí un fic, (dos capítulos) ADORABLE. Harry cree que Snape es batman. … es adorable realmente.

Tenía otras cosas que avisarles, pero las he olvidado. Durante la semana he estado pensando en que tenía que escribir esto y aquello en las notas de traductora, pero lo he olvidado todo…

Gracias, suerte, bye.


	16. Soledad 16

No pienso pedirle ni al autor de ésta historia, ni a la propietaria de HP, que me den sus trabajos… su trabajo les costó.

**Loneliness**

**Soledad ****XVI**

"entiendo que tenía que castigarme, pero ¿no crees que se le ha pasado la mano con esto?"

Harry no había podido dejarlo pasar por días, cada vez que se veían, seguía y seguía diciendo lo mismo sobre su castigo. Hermione simpatizaba con él, era claramente un castigo fuerte. Ella también había pensado mucho sobre los motivos de Snape. Era extremadamente inusual que Snape castigase de manera tan severa a un alumno de su propia casa. La única conclusión a la que podía llegar, era la que le indicó a Harry en el trozo de papel. -¿_quizá está usando el castigo como medio para acercarse a ti?- _

Harry leyó el mensaje y frunció el ceño pensativamente.

Añadió ella algo más.-_dices que tiene una especie de fascinación por ti, posiblemente por tus padres, quizá eran amigos y solo quiere cuidar de ti.-_

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No, no puede ser eso, Snape era un Sliterin, mis padres estaban en Grifindor, es poco probable que fuesen amigos. Además, si así fuese, ¿por qué no solo decírmelo?¿por que tanto misterio?"

-_cierto,-_ escribió Hermione, -_pero quizá tenga sus razones para no decir nada; además, tu eres Sliterin y somos amigos ¿no?- _

"si, pero yo soy diferente."

-_tal vez el profesor Snape también es diferente.-_

"todo es quizá, posiblemente, tal vez, qizá," dijo él molesto. "detesto no saber. No lo entiendo, siento todo el tiempo su mirada sobre mi, observándome como un halcón."

Hermione bajó la mirada,sintiéndose apenada por no poder ayudar a Harry, su único amigo. Ni siquiera podía darle tranquilidad, ¿de qué le servía?. Ella lo escuchó suspirar.

"Hey," dijo él, y ella lo miró por entre las pestañas. él sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

Hermione sabía que la sonrisa era forzada, ya que podía ver sus ojos llenos de furia; verdes océanos de furia, los cuales a ella no le gustaba mirar. Rara vez lo veía así cuando estaban juntos, pero cuando lo había visto, cuando lo había encontrado en algún momento de debilidad , había podido ver la ira en él. Le asustaba; no tenía miedo de él, sabía que él jamás la dañaría; pero temía de lo que fuese capaz de hacerle a otras personas. ¿qué tipo de obscuridad vivía en él?

"estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi."

-_No puedo evitarlo.-_ Escribió ella con las manos temblorosas.

"_Te lo prometo,_ Hermione, estaré bien, lo resolveré."

Hermione no supo que decir; así que solo asintió. no dudaba que Harry lo resolvería,era muy inteligente y tenaz, hacía lo que estuviese en su mente. Lo que temía era que no le gustase lo que pudiese encontrar, y lo que pudiese hacer en dado caso. debía haber una buena razón para que el profesor Snape fuese tan receloso.

Hermione tomó otro pedazo de pergamino en el que escribió, -_prométeme que vendrás a mi en cuanto lo sepas, ¿me prometes que hablarás conmigo antes de hacer algo?-_

Harry leyó; su rostro empalideció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Hermione había pensado. Miró la mesa, sin expresión en el rostro; para después mirar al frente y sin expresión en la vos, simplemente respondió. "Lo prometo."

Hermione no supo si sentirse tranquila o no.

*Notas de la traductora:

Hum… en el siguiente capítulo… ¿fuego?

Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas,de la historia, de la ortografía o de la vida en general, con el botón de abajito.

Y ahora, a cubrirme por la seguramente próxima lluvia de reviews…. (guiño ghiño)


	17. Soledad 17

J.K. Rowling es la persona que creó 'Harry Potter';

Piccolo999 es la persona que creó ésta historia con los personajes de la antes mencionada J.K.R;

Yo fui la que tradujo de un idioma a otro la historia que piccolo 999 creó con los personajes que J.K.R. hizo en un primer lugar;

Ustedes son quienes están leyendo la historia que yo traduje, que piccolo999 escribió tomando prestados los personajes de J.K.R.

¿quieren añadir algo más?

**Loneliness**

**Soledad XVII**

Harry se encontraba solo parado entre las ruinas. La ceniza flotaba a su alrededor como si fuesen motas de polvo. El cielo obscuro y lleno de estrellas sobre él. Cuando se movía, las cosas se despedazaban en polvo. Sabía que si tocaba con la mano lo que quedaba de pared, ésta colapsaría, tal y como todo lo que tocaba se convertía en ceniza. Detrás de él, la serpiente de fuego serpenteaba de un lado a otro, tenía su lengua de fuera, sacando chispas. La serpiente era larga, más grande que él cuando estaba levantada, sus ojos eran de un obscuro y brillante tono rojizo. No sabía su nombre, ya que cuando preguntaba, ésta no respondía.

"Mira lo frágiles que son." Siseó la serpiente. "Patéticos mugles con su patética carne. Les temías sin razón alguna. Pudiste haber acabado con ellos con un solo parpadeo. Los quemaste mientras dormías, Harry; los quemaste como los gusanos que son. Ssssh sssss…"la serpiente hizo un sonido que parecía una risa.

Harry caminó en lo que solía ser la casa de los Dursley, no quedaba nada más que ceniza y paredes a medio derrumbadas. El fuego había sido tan intenso que lo había destruido todo. Sus ropas estaban llenas de ceniza, ya que se había despertado debajo de las ruinas. Harry miró para un lado y para otro, pero no podía ver más que obscuridad. Ni los vecinos ni la policía existían ahí; aunque en la realidad ellos habían llegado momentos después de que se despertase, encontrándolo en medio de las ruinas sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

"Harry.. quémalo, quémalo todo, destrúyelo todo."

"¿Por qué? Susurró Harry.

"por que eres bueno en eso, es para lo que has nacido. la destrucción es tu destino."

"¿y si no lo quiero?"

La serpiente rió de nuevo. "No puedes luchar contra ello, Harry Potter, tu destino es arrasar con el mundo, es tu destino."

Harry cerró las manos en apretados puños, cerró los ojos, no vió nada más que el fuego. Las flamas eran hermosas, pero mortales. Sabía que pronto se despertaría. Se despertaría para encontrar nada más que ceniza.

-¡_Harry, no!-_

No era una voz, no tenía sonido, era un sentimiento, un sentimiento que resonó dentro de él. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y despertó; estaba temblando. Sus sabanas estaban quemándose. Se las quitó de encima, y con su varita las apagó. Colapsó en su cama y comenzó a llorar. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Casi lo había hecho de nuevo, estuvo a punto de quemar una casa otra vez. ¿qué estaba mal con él?

Excepto que ésta vez algo lo había detenido. Se había despertado, algo lo había despertado, dándole la oportunidad de parar el fuego antes de que se esparciese. Eran las palabras, el sentimiento...

¿acaso había sido...

"Hermione?"

*Notas de la traductora:

Lo siento mucho, pero por lo menos por dos semanas más solo subiré un capítulo por semana. Ya casi es final de año y el trabajo se acumula.

Gracias por su comprención, por los reviews, por leer y…. por lo que ustedes elijan. (ja)

Suerte, bye.

Y para todos los vivos, ¡Feliz día de los muertos!

En el siguiente capítulo…Snape


	18. Soledad 18

Todo pertenece a quienes si deben ser nombrados. J.K.R y Piccolo999.

**Loneliness**

**Soledad XVIII**

Harry no estaba seguro en que número de detención se encontraba; había perdido la cuenta después de la segunda semana, y no se había molestado en seguir contando desde entonces. En su lugar, solo se sentaba detrás del escritorio, con la mente ausente, mientras copiaba instrucciones del libro que Snape le diese. Era extremadamente aburrido, lo cual era probablemente el objetivo. Desde el frente del salón de clases, el profesor paseaba por sus muchas, muchas estanterías de pociones, cambiando y guardando ingredientes. De vez en cuando, el profesor miraba a su sitio, los ojos escudriñando, pero Harry siempre tenía la mirada gacha. Esa era la rutina que esos obstinados individuos habían adoptado.

Hasta ahora, esa rutina no había cambiado, en cada detención, Harry tomaba el tomo de libro que Snape había dejado para él, y después de copiar lo que debiese, lo regresaba al mismo lugar del que lo tomó. Ni una sola palabra se intercambiaba excepto para desalojarlo; Harry se iba sobando su adolorido cuello.

Hoy era diferente. Hoy era el día en que Harry no podía concentrarse en la cansada tarea de repetir el movimiento de muñeca; finalmente Harry se quebró. Se había estado cocinando por varios días ya, acercándose a la superficie, y no podía aguantarlo más. Tenía que saber que era lo que Snape hacía, por que lo observaba, por qué lo había castigado tan severamente.

Harry se levantó, tirando el banquillo y azotando la pluma en la mesa; todo, haciendo un fuerte '_clang'_ resonando en el salón. "¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!" Las palabras repicaron con fuerza."

Snape se tensó, aun dándole la espalda.

"¡Te estoy hablando a ti!" Indicó Harry, esta vez con voz más queda; seguro de que tenía ahora la atención del mago. "¿Crees que estoy ciego? Sé que me observas, todo el tiempo. ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?"

Snape estaba en silencio.

"Sé que estabas en el mismo año que mis padres. ¿Los conocías?"

Ante la mención de los padres de Harry, su espalda se tensó aún más y bajó la cabeza como si tuviese un gran peso ensima.

"¡dime algo!"

"fuera de aquí." Las palabras fueron dichas con un volumen tan bajo, que Harry no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado correctamente.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Largo!" en esta ocasión, Snape gritó mientras señalaba enfáticamente a la puerta.

Harry dio un paso atrás sorprendido; su cuerpo listo para algún ataque. Cuando no sucedió nada, se relajó un poco. Miró directamente a los entrecerrados ojos de Snape. "No"

Snape metió la mano a su bolsillo y tomó lo que Harry supuso era su varita. "¡fuera! ¡Ahora!"

Harry parpadeó y evaluó la situación. la actitud de Snape indicaba que hablaba muy en serio; pero ¿podría estar solo falseando? Harry no podía decidir cuál era la verdad, y no quería arriesgarse. Finalmente se decidió y tomó su mochila de debajo del escritorio.

"bien." Dijo, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

"No regreses."

Harry paró en frente de la puerta, sorprendido por esas palabras. Y el dolor con que fueron dichas. Se volvió para solo volver a ver la espalda de su profesor. Sacudiendo la cabeza por la confusión, Harry se retiró.

*Notas de la traductora:

-siento mucho , muchísisimo la espera, pero los deberes y la vida real se incrementan y por más que parezca que adelanto, aparece más que hacer. Intentaré no tardar tanto con el siguiente capítulo, pero no prometo nada, (parezco gobierno).

En el siguiente capítulo, Snape, Snape y Harry.

Muchas gracias por los review. Siempre que veo que llegan me emociono y pienso que 'debo actualizar más pronto'. Espero en verdad haber dejado fuera cualquier falta de ortografía en éste capítulo.

Gracias, suerte, bye


	19. Soledad 19

La historia pertenece a quienes ustedes ya saben. Los personajes son de quien si debe ser mencionado. La traductora es de la Lady traducción.

**Loneliness**

**Soledad XIX**

La respiración de Snape hacía vapor sobre el frío aire de las mazmorras. El chico se había ido al menos hacía ya una hora y media, y Snape seguía sentado contemplando lo que significaba Potter. Snape se sentó sobre su escritorio, la cabeza sobre sus manos. En el momento en el que Potter mencionó a su madre, perdió por completo el control. Estaba consciente de que quizá había reaccionado exageradamente; pero la sola mención de ella lo había puesto al límite. Potter no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, ya había descubierto la conexión con sus padres. ¿cómo iba a reaccionar cuando supiese que él, Severus Snape, su maestro de pociones, jefe de la casa de Slitherin, había sido el responsable por sus muertes?, por la muerte de ella.

La culpa aún le lastimaba a Snape, las pesadillas continuaban como recordatorio de su espectacular falla, como recordatorio de las malas decisiones. Sabía que jamás lo remediaría, pero aun así, quería hacerlo, había prometido cuidar a su hijo, no importando que; todo en un intento de mejorar lo que hizo. Sin saber el arduo trabajo que significaría.

Potter estaba al borde de la obscuridad, quizá ya dentro de ella. Protegerlo, mantenerlo a salvo, iba a costar más trabajo que solo cuidar de él. Tenía que asegurarse de que el chico se mantuviese en la luz. y si caía en la obscuridad, tendría que sacarlo de ahí. El hijo de Lily Evans no se convertiría en el siguiente lord obscuro.

Sin embargo, estar cerca del chico era agonizante para Snape, cuando lo veía a los ojos, veía a Lily reflejada en ellos; el cabello le recordaba demasiado al hombre que le había quitado a Lily. Sus sentimientos entraban en conflicto cada vez que estaba cerca del niño, remordimiento y odio a partes iguales se encontraban. Por otra parte, el niño por sí mismo, a Snape no podía más que recordarle a si mismo; eso último no le provocaba más que querer cuidar y guiar al chico. Si tan solo no fuese hijo de esas dos personas que habían significado tanto para Snape de manera tan diferente, sería más fácil.

Potter no era y estaba lejos de ser algo fácil. Snape sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión. Potter lo había forzado hoy, así que o sacaba al chico de sus pensamientos, desconocía su promesa; o lo daba todo por él, se abría por completo, e intentaba salvarlo de la obscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Snape se sentó… se quedó en el salón de clases de las mazmorras por toda la noche, ponderando su futura decisión._

Harry paró lleno de aprensión fuera de los cuartos personales de Snape. No tenía idea alguna de lo que le esperaba dentro, suponía que era la verdad entre la conexión entre Snape y sus padres, eso o sufrir una dolorosa tortura por la varita del maestro de pociones; En ese punto, cualquier opción era posible. Harry tragó en seco y tocó a la puerta.

Snape abrió la puerta, viéndose alerta ,tal y como se había visto todo el día. por la mañana, Pociones había sido una tarea fastidiosa, el siempre ágil murciélago había sido transformado en una gárgola pegada a su asiento, que no se movió o dijo nada, a excepción de instruirles copiar del libro.

"adentro." Ordenó Snape. Así lo hizo Harry, y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de lo necesario.

Harry se tomó su tiempo en analizar el cuarto, notó la frialdad del lugar, además de las paredes totalmente desnudas, Las luces tenues que tintineaban como velas, la chimenea, el largo escritorio de caoba con largas patas en forma de serpientes, por detrás lograba vislumbrar un libro con luz propia, y una única alfombra negra, esos eran los objetos dentro de esa habitación.

Snape se dirigió a su escritorio, y con un movimiento de varita, encendió la chimenea. Harry se acercó a la chimenea y se sintió bienvenido, sensación que asociaba con el fuego.

Después de un rato de silencio, Snape preguntó, "¿no tienes curiosidad por saber el por qué te llamé aquí?"

"supuse que sabría la verdad sobre mis padres." Harry estiró una mano hacía el fuego, para luego mirar a Snape. "¿para qué más me citaría?"

Snape seguía imperturbable, por lo que Harry no pudo leerlo. "directo al punto, veo. Si, conocí a tus padres."

Harry se tornó de cuerpo completo hacia Snape. Toda su atención sobre él. Finalmente sabría la verdad, casi no podía creerlo.

Snape tomó asiento en la silla de detrás de su escritorio, recargó la cabeza en la cabecera con expresión pensativa. Harry lo dejó hacer, observándolo con tranquilidad.

""Conocí a tu madre desde que éramos niños, vivíamos cerca. La conocí incluso antes de que ella supiese que era una bruja, la vi jugar con sus amigos y supe que tenía magia, solo con verla lo supe." Snape se aclaró la garganta. "Nos hicimos amigos; después, en Hogwarts, nos vimos separados por las casas, yo Slitherin y ella una Grifindor. Tu sabes cómo es. No nos importó e intentamos seguir siendo amigos, por un tiempo así fue, después todo cambió, ella conoció a tu padre, todo se arruinó…"

Harry se sintió incómodo al ver como su profesor un día la cara en sus manos. Jamás había visto al hombre desplegar tantas emociones, y ni siquiera tratar de esconderlas.

"el lord obscuro mató a tus padres." Continuó Snape, el sonido amenguado por sus manos. "y ahora estás tú aquí, la encarnación de ambos."

Harry sintió que se había perdido una gran parte de la historia, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Snape levantó la cabeza y continuó. "El día en que Lily murió, juré protegerte. Es por eso que te observo, te protejo de las personas que quieran usarte, de las personas de las que no sepas nada y de ti mismo."

"¿De mi mismo?"

"Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir, Potter; y suficiente tiempo para eso. Lo único que necesitas saber por ahora, es que no soy una amenaza para ti. Nos vemos mañana para continuar con tu castigo."

"Harry exhaló. ¿detención de nuevo? Casi se había librado de ello.

"Ahora, fuera." Dijo Snape, señalando la puerta.

"Pero" protestó Harry, necesitando saber más.

"Ahora no." Interrumpió Snape. "Sé que debes tener muchas preguntas, pero no puedo responderlas ahora. Te doy mi palabra de que las responderé, pero no ahora. Se paciente."

Harry asintió. "Bien, pero esperaré a esa promesa."

Snape negó con la cabeza. Su siempre inexpresivo rostro casi dibujó una sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que lo harás, Potter. Ahora, fuera."

Harry se retiró, su cabeza llena de más y más preguntas. Snape no le había más que confirmado lo que sabía, sin embargo sintió que lo sucedido había sido más bien una rama de olivo; una promesa de que sabría más. Moría por saber más.

*Notas de la traductora

-En las notas originales, el autor escribió que había sido un capítulo difícil de escribir, y lo entiendo, supongo que un … fue difícil para Snape hacer lo que hizo.

-En el siguiente capítulo, un poco más de la linda amistad de Harry y Hermione.

-Acabo de leer el capítulo siguiente.. y le hace falta una gran edición, estará listo la siguiente semana.

Me divierte mucho cada vez que reviso la ortografía con el procesador de Word… 'Snape', siempre quiere ser cambiado por 'snake' o 'zape'. Jajja

Mil gracias por los reviews; mi reacción al recibir reviews es algo así como "ayayayayyy… otro review… ayayay… ¡que emoción! ¡No lo puedo creer!" además de que no lo leo inmediatamente, luego lo leo, aún no lo respondo, luego lo veo una siguiente vez me emociono otro poco, lo dejo abierto un rato para saborearlo, lo leo otra última vez, y ahora si, lo contesto… si, alargo lo más que pueda el momento, para saborearlo.


	20. Soledad 20

Quienes si deben ser nombrados. J.K.R y Piccolo999.

**Loneliness**

**Soledad XX**

Harry continuaba en la búsqueda de un lugar que él y Hermione pudiesen considerar suyo. Un lugar solo para ellos en _Hogwarts. Había revisado el libro 'Historia de Hogwarts', pero solo había encontrado la mención de la 'Cámara de los secretos', construida por Salasar Sliterin, pero era solo un rumor. Por lo que Harry ni siquiera podía tener la certeza de que dicho lugar existiese, mucho menos tenía idea de cómo podría encontrarlo; sin embargo era por ahora su única opción y se dispuso a investigarlo de cabo a rabo._

_Harry y _Hermione _ se encontraban sentados en su usual lugar en la biblioteca. _Hermione hacía la tarea, mientras Harry buscaba libro tras libro información sobre Hogwarts y su territorio.

Hermione mordisqueaba distraídamente la punta de su pluma, mientras leía una vez más el final del pasaje que acababa de escribir. De reojo, notó a Harry mirando de mala forma a un libro. Curiosa, escribió un mensaje; se lo puso a la vista. Harry parpadeó, levantó la mirada en sorpresa, como si hubiese olvidado que ella estaba ahí. Tomó la nota y la leyó.

-¿_qué sucede?-_

"Nada." Respondió él, y una vez más regresa su atención al libro.

Hermione escribió otro mensaje y una vez más, lo puso a su vista. -_¿por qué entonces miras a ese pobre libro así?-_

Harry sonrió al leer la parte de 'pobre libro'. "estoy buscando algo."

_-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-_

"¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre la Cámara de los secretos?"

-_sí, está en 'Historia de __Hogwarts; ¿Por qué buscas algo así, Harry?- _Hermione parecía preocupada.

"creo que… si en verdad existe, sería un buen lugar para nosotros, para tener algo de privacidad."

_¡OH!_

"¿Estás sorprendida?"

Hermione hizo una pausa aún con la pluma sobre el pergamino… tenía una expresión pensativa, tratando de encontrar las palabras.-_ ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado buscando un lugar así?-_

"Desde Navidad." Admitió Harry.

Hermione giró la cabeza para esconder su sonrojo detrás de su cabello. Escribió otro mensaje y se lo pasó a Harry, sin volverle la mirada. _-¿Por qué?-_

"¡¿Por qué?!" Harry rio. " ¿Por qué no? La navidad fue perfecta, quiero eso de vuelta, ¿tu no?"

Hermione sintió intensificar su sonrojo. -_Supongo que no lo había pensado, solo había asumido que no lo podríamos repetir. ¿Quieres eso de nuevo? ¿Realmente lo quieres?_-

"Claro que sí." Dijo Harry enfáticamente. "Ya te lo había dicho, Hermione; tú me haces feliz. Antes de conocerte, no sabía que significaba eso, ahora quiero pasar cada minuto contigo."

Hermione se secó una lágrima.

"Hey, mírame."

Hermione asintió y lo miró. le sonrió. Tenía lágrimas de felicidad. Harry le sonrió de regreso.

"Te prometo que encontraré un lugar solo para nosotros dos. Ya sea la Cámara de los secretos o cualquier otro lugar. Lo encontraré y pasaremos todo el tiempo que queramos ahí. Será como nuestro hogar." Hermione de nuevo asintió con la cabeza y escribió. -_Te ayudaré.- Tomó entonces, uno de los libros de Harry._

_*Notas de la traductora:_

_Bueno, si no son de México, ¿les molestaría decirme que piensan del gobierno de México…?_

_Y sobre la historia… recordarán ustedes que en un principio les dije que serían 27 capítulos…. Es decir, nos acercamos al final… ayayay. En el siguiente capítulo…. Serpientes y escaleras… bueno, serpientes y sueños…_

_Gracias por los review. Tengo ya en la mira algunos candidatos para mi siguiente traducción, además de que tengo que retomar una traducción…. y ver cómo es eso de los betas, ya que esta vez, si necesitaré uno… además de pensarle mucho de cómo seguir con la historia. Verán, había una vez una maravillosa historia que quedó trunca… la autora dijo que entonces la daba en adopción… tengo entonces la intención de adoptarla, pero primero tengo que traducir lo que dejó.. Pensar como seguirla… y hacerlo… y para eso , sí que voy a necesitar un editor, tiempo, y dinero… dinero para tener tiempo, un antivirus, comida y demás… _


End file.
